


Ты мне - я тебе

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crossover, Detectives, Drama & Romance, M/M, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пострейхенбах, Ватсон в депрессии. Однажды ночью при странных обстоятельствах он знакомится человеком, называющим себя Доктором, и в его жизнь снова входит то, чего ему так не хватало - приключения и опасность. Доктор предлагает Джону стать его спутником, и тот соглашается, не зная, что путешествовать ему предстоит на машине времени. Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок не обнаруживает там Джона и, начав искать его, выходит на бессмертного капитана Джека Харкнесса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Арт-вдохновитель:  
> http://cs622427.vk.me/v622427630/172b6/v58XhmaLlVI.jpg  
> Работа также опубликована на Книге фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1264937

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – группа Ария «Ангельская пыль» (http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/aria1/mp3/angelskaa-pil/)

Джону Ватсону не спалось, несмотря на снотворное, которое он заблаговременно принял. Ему вообще редко удавалось уснуть в последнее время, и ещё реже – не проснуться через пару часов с криком: «Нет, Шерлок!», в очередной раз увидев друга, падающего с крыши Бартса. Эти воспоминания заставляли его снова почувствовать столь острую боль в груди, как и в тот день. «Шерлок, Шерлок, ну зачем же ты это сделал?», - прошептал Джон, отметив, что в последнее время кроме бессонницы у него появилась ещё и привычка разговаривать вслух с погибшим другом. 

Наверное, это было не вполне точным определением. Несмотря на то, что Ватсон при любых намёках со стороны окружающих с возмущением заявлял: «Я не гей!», да и Холмс категорически отрицал предположения о том, что они пара, оба начинали понимать, что их отношения уже начали выходить за рамки дружеских. Но никто из них не желал признавать это даже в своих мыслях, не то, что вслух. Обоим казалось невозможным сделать какой-либо шаг навстречу. Между ними так и остались неопределённость и ощущение недосказанности.

Сейчас, ворочаясь в своей постели среди ночи, Джон вынужден был, наконец-то, признать, что, по крайней мере, с его стороны эта дружба уже практически переросла в нечто большее. Но что ему было теперь с этим делать? Окружающие сказали бы: «Да то же, что и раньше: есть, пить, спать, ходить на работу» и, пожалуй, были бы правы. Джон честно старался делать всё это, но без Шерлока жизнь потеряла для него всякий смысл, сделалась скучной и блёклой.

Но, даже если Шерлок был бы жив, то ему не было бы дела до чувств Джона, решись он их вдруг обнаружить, так что Ватсону всё равно пришлось бы сделать морду кирпичом, чтобы скрыть их, поскольку он был уверен, что консультирующему детективу не были нужны ни чувства, ни секс - ничего из обычных взаимоотношений, столь необходимых другим людям.

Джон понял, что, оставаясь в постели в безрезультатных попытках уснуть, он только ещё больше растравит себе душу, и решил встать, чтобы выйти подышать свежим воздухом. Врач ведь советовал ему гулять перед сном. После смерти Шерлока Джон снова стал завсегдатаем психоаналитика, но это мало помогало. По правде сказать, это вовсе не помогало. Врач считал, что его пациенту нужно выговориться, а Джон считал, что ему нужны сильнодействующие лекарства.

Он оделся и тихонько, чтобы не потревожить миссис Хадсон спустился вниз, осторожно, как домушник, открыл дверь и вышел на улицу. Было около трёх часов ночи. Прохожих не было видно, и вся пустынная Бейкер-стрит была сейчас в распоряжении Джона. Он шёл в ярком свете фонарей, преследуемый своими отражениями в стёклах витрин, и его шаги в тишине отдавались гулким эхом в стенах домов. Вдруг к этому звуку прибавился какой-то неясный шум. Вскоре он превратился в топот ног и какое-то шлёпанье, и сразу за этим кто-то выскочил из переулка и налетел на Джона, сбив его с ног.

Ватсон повернулся, чтобы подняться и увидел того, кто его сбил. Это было существо из сюрреалистических кошмаров Сальвадора Дали. Толстая туша нежно-салатового цвета с огромным животом и безволосой головой с двумя огромными чёрными глазами и зубастой пастью. Джон нервно хихикнул от абсурдности происходящего. Ведь предупреждал же его врач, что нельзя одновременно принимать снотворное, обезболивающее и антидепрессанты, а он не внял предостережению и теперь из-за этого видит яркие красочные глюки.

Джон поморгал, ущипнул себя, но глюк не желал исчезать, а вместо этого, угрожающе скаля зубы, начал склоняться над ним. Рядом послышался топот ног, неясный звук: «Пш-ш», и зелёное существо стало покрываться громадными пузырями. Затем оно издало вопль и взорвалось, покрыв Джона отвратительными ошмётками своей плоти. Он с омерзением принялся отряхиваться.

Над ним склонился высокий худой мужчина, одетый в синий костюм-тройку и длинное коричневое пальто. С доброй и открытой улыбкой он протянул Ватсону руку и спросил:

\- С Вами всё в порядке? 

\- Да, более-менее, - ответил Джон, взяв протянутую руку незнакомца, и тут же оказался поднятым на ноги неожиданно сильным рывком последнего. 

\- Идти сможете? – Продолжал задавать вопросы незнакомец.

Джон кивнул.

\- А бежать? У меня закончился уксус.

\- А при чём тут уксус? – Ошарашенно спросил Джон.

\- Уксус – самое действенное оружие против сливинов.

\- Кого-кого? – Переспросил по-прежнему пребывающий в глубоком недоумении Ватсон.

\- Вот этих, - сказал человек в костюме и показал рукой на валяющиеся вокруг ошмётки.

Рядом раздалось шлёпанье множества ног. Незнакомец схватил Джона за руку и рванул с места в карьер:

\- Некогда объяснять, бежим.

Добежав до супермаркета на углу, незнакомец достал из кармана серебристый продолговатый предмет, сначала показавшийся Джону фонариком, и направил его на закрытые двери. Предмет издал жужжание, и двери открылись. Незнакомец втащил Джона внутрь и закрыл за собой двери, используя всё тот же жужжащий и светящийся с торца синим предмет. После этого он повернулся к Джону и спросил:

\- Как Вас зовут?

\- Джон Ватсон.

Лицо незнакомца осветилось улыбкой, а его громадные карие глаза стали излучать свет. Он произнёс:

\- Здорово, как моего любимого героя детективов доктора Ватсона.

\- А я и есть доктор Ватсон, - с гордостью отрекомендовался Джон.

\- Где же в таком случае Ваш друг Шерлок Холмс? – С ироничной улыбкой поинтересовался незнакомец.

\- Он погиб, - ответил Джон и поморщился, как от зубной боли.

\- Простите, - произнёс незнакомец, и лицо его за долю секунду стало очень грустным, даже глаза потускнели и стали как будто меньше, - я знаю, как это тяжело терять близких людей. Я – Доктор.

\- Доктор кто? – Спросил Джон, решивший, что просто не расслышал фамилии.

\- Просто Доктор, - ответил этот странный человек и снова улыбнулся, слегка прищурив вновь заискрившиеся глаза с лукавыми морщинками вокруг них.

\- Тогда я – просто Джон, - протянул ему руку Ватсон и впервые за несколько последних месяцев тоже искренне улыбнулся, словно заразившись этой лучезарной улыбкой.

Похоже, что Доктор изобрёл лекарство от уныния, и этим лекарством была его улыбка.


	2. В супермаркете

\- Доктор, мы незаконно вломились в супермаркет. Наверняка нас засекли камеры наблюдения, к тому же тут должна быть сигнализация, так что минут через 10-15 за нами приедут люди в мундирах и отвезут нас в казённый дом, - заметил Ватсон. 

\- Не извольте беспокоиться. Камеры и сигнализацию я отключил тогда же, когда открывал двери, - жизнерадостно сказал Доктор. – А теперь нам срочно нужно найти уксус, - продолжил он и побежал вглубь супермаркета.

\- Эй, Доктор, нам в другую сторону! - Крикнул ему вдогонку Джон. – Сразу видно, что Вы нечасто совершаете покупки.

Доктор развернулся и побежал направо, туда, куда указал Ватсон. Набрав столько полуторалитровых бутылок с уксусом, сколько могли унести в руках, доктора направились в отдел бытовой химии. Доктор хотел снять крышки с бутылок с уксусом, а на их место прикрутить крышки с распрыскивателями от бутылок со средством для мытья стёкол «Мистер мускул», но оказалось, что они не совпадали по диаметру. Доктор разочарованно вздохнул, и тогда Ватсон сказал:

\- Ничего страшного. Можно просто наделать дырок в крышечках бутылок с укусом и если с силой надавливать на их стенки, из них получатся отличные брызгалки.

Доктор хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу:

\- И как же я сам до этого не додумался? Всё гениальное просто. Осталось найти, чем эти дырки проткнуть. 

\- Бэйджики продавцов, - подал идею Ватсон. - Они прикалываются к одежде.

Бэйджики они нашли в офисе, дверь которого Доктор снова открыл своей жужжалкой.

\- Что это у Вас? – Не выдержав, спросил Ватсон. 

\- Это – звуковая отвёртка, весьма полезный многофункциональный инструмент, - ответил Доктор, подбрасывая её в воздух и ловя. 

Они наделали в крышках дырок булавками от найденных в одном из столов бэйджиков, после чего Доктор потащил Джона ко входу в супермаркет.

Когда они подошли к стеклянным входным дверям, то увидели, что с другой стороны, на улице стояли два зелёных человечка. Доктор поставил все, кроме одной, бутылки с уксусом на пол и, открыв двери звуковой отвёрткой, обратился к сливинам:

\- Вы нарушаете шестой пункт конвенции Протокола теней. Поэтому я требую, чтобы вы немедленно убрались с этой планеты и забыли о своих планах по её завоеванию.

\- А ты кто такой?! – Нагло вопросило одно зелёное существо с огромным пузатым туловищем на тонких ножках.

\- Я – Доктор! – Гордо заявил обладатель звуковой отвёртки, огромных карих глаз и самой тёплой в мире улыбки.

\- Доктор – это миф, - заявило зелёное существо и двинулось в его сторону.

\- Предупреждаю, я вооружён уксусом! – Произнёс Доктор, но почему-то не воспользовался бутылкой, которая была у него в руках.

Зато Джон, который не выдержал того, что зелёная туша угрожающе надвигается на его нового знакомого, воспользовался обеими бутылками, которые держал в руках. Он опрыскал из них обоих сливинов и через мгновение они лопнули.

\- Ну, зачем Вы убили их? – Обиженно сказал Доктор.

\- А что, лучше было позволить им Вас сожрать? – Возмутился Ватсон. – Вообще-то люди в таких случаях обычно благодарят.

\- Я не человек, а инопланетянин с планеты Галифрей, и я - повелитель времени, - заявил Доктор. – Зря вы всё же их убили. Я очень не люблю убивать. Я знаю, что многие из живых заслуживают смерти, но гораздо больше мёртвых заслуживают жизни. Я не могу вернуть к жизни умерших, поэтому не спешу лишать жизни, тем более что даже самый закоренелый злодей может раскаяться и перейти на сторону добра.

\- А я – старый солдат, - возразил Ватсон. - На войне как на войне: или ты убьёшь, или убьют тебя. А кто они? Откуда?

\- Сливины – инопланетяне с планеты Раксокорикофаллопаториус, - ответил Доктор.

\- Раксо… ужас, ну и название, язык сломаешь! – Перебил его Ватсон. – А зачем им Земля, если они с этого Факсопаториуса?

\- Лапки у них загребущие. У них нет полезных ископаемых, а на Земле их много, особенно если заняться глубинным бурением и добраться до ядра планеты, состоящего из жидких железа и никеля. Я случайно услышал разговор этих троих об их очередном плане по захвату Земли. На этот раз они придумали нечто ужасное. Они хотят заразить водопроводную воду вирусом-десколадером, который раскручивает спираль ДНК человека, но безвреден для сливинов. Люди, поражённые этим вирусом, мутируют и в течение нескольких дней погибают. Так что, если сливинов вовремя не остановить, то не будет никакой Третьей мировой войны или Апокалипсиса, человечество просто вымрет, а сливины унаследуют Землю. У них есть несколько штаммов вируса, и они проводят исследования с целью выявления наиболее эффективного. К сожалению, я не успел узнать, где находится их лаборатория. Зазвонил мой мобильный, и они меня обнаружили. Мне пришлось бежать, и при этом я натолкнулся на Вас.

\- Думаю, что они могли обосноваться в одной из больниц. Лабораторная база там есть, да и пара лишних смертей пациентов вряд ли привлечёт внимание, - сделал вывод Джон.

\- Вы правы, - просиял Доктор. - Но у нас мало времени, и мы не можем проверить все больницы Лондона.

\- Я – врач и мог бы поговорить с коллегами, поинтересоваться, не слышал ли кто-нибудь из них о необычных смертях в какой-нибудь из Лондонских больниц за последнее время. Прямо сейчас мы можем поискать странные случаи смертей в интернете. Кроме того, мы с вами можем разделить больницы поровну и обойти их под видом поиска места работы, - добавил Ватсон.

\- Мне нравится ход Ваших мыслей, коллега, - обрадовался Доктор. - Идёмте ко мне, сначала пороемся в интернете.

Они вышли из супермаркета, захватив с собой стратегический запас уксуса, и пошли по ночным улицам. Прогулка оказалась долгой, и Джон уже стал задаваться вопросом, почему он с такой лёгкостью вызвался помогать этому незнакомому и даже не человеку. Ответ был прост. Его жизнь снова становилась интересной рядом с этим загадочным Доктором. Как же ему не хватало в последнее время не только Шерлока, но и приключений и опасностей, с которыми они сталкивались раньше ежедневно. Да и Доктор был чем-то неуловимо похож на Шерлока. Нет не внешне, а по характеру: такой же порывистый, уверенный в себе. А ещё он веселился, попав в сложную ситуацию. Но вместе с тем он был другим, более мягким.

Они подошли к синей деревянной будке, подобные которой Джон видел в раннем детстве и в старых фильмах. Это была полицейская телефонная будка образца 60-х годов. Доктор распахнул дверь и сказал:

\- Прошу.

\- И что мы будем делать в этом антиквариате? – Поинтересовался Джон.

\- Рыться в интернете и ещё много чего другого. Внутри она больше, чем снаружи, - заверил Доктор.

Джон хотел, уж было покрутить пальцем у виска и отправиться восвояси, но любопытство пересилило, и он осторожно заглянул внутрь.

\- Мать моя – женщина! – Воскликнул поражённый Ватсон. - Да тут огромный зал!

\- И не один, - с довольным видом пропел Доктор, входя следом.


	3. В больнице

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как выглядят сливины:  
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/medialibrary/images/character-promo/char_slitheen.jpg

Доктор стремительно подлетел к обвешанной мониторами консоли в центре зала и защёлкал клавишами.

\- Ох, ни фига себе! – Воскликнул Ватсон, узрев все эти прибамбасы. – Тут и Wi-Fi, и спутниковое телевидение!

\- А ещё она летает, - гордо объявил Доктор. – Ну не совсем летает. ТАРДИС перемещается во времени и пространстве. 

\- Крутая тачка! Я бы не отказался от такой, чтобы вернуться назад во времени и спасти своего друга, - крутя головой, произнёс обалдевший Ватсон.

\- Нельзя пересекать свою временную линию и встречаться с собой в прошлом. Нельзя предотвращать то, что должно произойти. Это может привести к катастрофическим последствиям для всего мира, – нравоучительно сказал Доктор. - Я не раз убеждался в этом методом собственной шкуры. Однажды меня даже сожрали из-за этого.

\- Э-э-э, но Вы же здесь. Как Вам удалось спастись? – Удивился Ватсон.

\- Погиб тот, кто должен был погибнуть, и временная петля была ликвидирована. К сожалению, не всех можно спасти, - ответил Доктор. - Поскольку нам придётся работать вместе, стоит перейти на "ты". Не против?

\- Только за, - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Тогда ищи в интернете, а я просмотрю новостные каналы, - сказал Доктор и достал из кармана и водрузил на нос очки умного вида.

 

Три часа поисков дали результат. Были выявлены четыре подозрительные больницы. В одной из них работал бывший сокурсник доктора Ватсона, с которым он немедленно созвонился. После звонка он обратился к Доктору:

\- Похоже, то, что мы ищем, находится в больнице Листер. Уильям сказал, что одно отделение у них закрыто на карантин, якобы по причине нескольких случаев заболевания, по своим симптомам похожего на лихорадку Эбола. 

\- Если бы они удосужились сделать анализ ДНК больных, то поняли бы, что это нечто иное. Наверняка, это жертвы экспериментов по проверке действия различных штаммов вируса. Сейчас мы отправимся туда. Наша задача – проверить нашу гипотезу и, если она подтвердится, остановить сливинов. Так, где тут у нас план больницы? Какое отделение закрыто? - Протараторил со скоростью 200 слов в минуту Доктор и снова уткнулся в монитор. – Уксус! Нужно разлить его в более мелкую тару, чтобы не привлекать внимания, - вдруг спохватился он.

Он метнулся куда-то вглубь одного из боковых коридоров, неся в руках несколько бутылочек из-под одеколона с пульверизаторами. Видно, Доктор только что вылил их содержимое, поскольку от него несло, как от парфюмерного магазина. Вдвоем они наполнили бутылочки уксусом и, закрыв пробками с пульверизаторами, рассовали их по карманам.

\- Это недалеко отсюда, так что пойдём пешком. Не стоит слишком торопиться, ведь сейчас около восьми утра, а раньше девяти никакая уважающая себя инспекция нагрянуть не может. Когда будем прорываться в закрытую зону, сделай морду тряпкой и веди себя, как я. Запомни, мы с тобой птицы высокого полёта или рыбы глубокого плавания, - проинструктировал Ватсона Доктор.

Джону оставалось лишь кивать головой, как китайский болванчик. Затем он спохватился и принялся звонить на работу, чтобы предупредить о том, что не сможет сегодня прийти.

 

Они спокойно вошли в больницу с главного входа и поднялись на второй этаж по главной лестнице, свернув затем налево. Вот тут-то перед дверью в инфекционное отделение и находился первый кордон. Доктор развернул что-то, напоминавшее бумажник, и охранники не стали чинить препятствий. Через десяток метров возле дверей, напоминавших двери в сейф или барокамеру, подобная сцена повторилась, причём охранники вытянулись перед ними в струнку, а один из них даже порывался откозырять.

\- Ух, ты! – Не сдержал восхищённого возгласа Ватсон. – Что это за корочка, всюду открывающая вход?

\- Это – психобумага, и в данный момент там написано, что мы важные шишки из министерства здравоохранения.

За массивной дверью была пластиковая завеса, рядом с которой на стене висели костюмы химзащиты. Доктор настоял на том, чтобы Ватсон надел один из них:

\- Мы точно не знаем, каким ещё путём может передаваться вирус, кроме как через заражённую воду.

\- А как же ты? Разве тебе не нужна защита от вируса? – Спросил Джон.

\- Моя ДНК отличается от человеческой и этот вирус для меня безопасен.

Они пошли вдоль коридора, заглядывая в палаты. В каждой из палат их ждало ужасное зрелище: умирающие люди, которые становились похожи на чудовищные гибриды человека, животного и растения с лицами, больше напоминающими морды, покрытые какой-то плесенью и торчащими из тела отростками. Не было сомнений в том, что именно здесь находится экспериментальная база сливинов для отработки действия вируса, предназначенного для уничтожения человечества. Удивительно, но никто из медперсонала им не встретился. Возможно, что сливины не пускали сюда обычных врачей и медсестёр, чтобы не допустить утечки информации.

\- Нужно как можно скорее найти и изъять образцы штаммов вируса. Ищем что-то, похожее на лабораторию. Нам нужно разделиться, - сказал Доктор и пошёл налево. 

Ватсону не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти направо. «Доктор, конечно, молодец. У него есть эта психобумага. А что буду делать я при встрече с этими инопланетянами или их прихвостнями? Пока нам везло, и мы не встречались ни с кем по-настоящему умным и опасным. Одна надежда, что я в этом костюме могу сойти за кого-то из местного персонала», - подумал Джон, входя в очередное помещение в конце коридора. Похоже, что раньше это была манипуляционная, а теперь она была превращена в лабораторию. На столах стояли микроскопы и штативы с пробирками, но Джон направился к двум огромным холодильникам, стоящим у стены. В них оказалось множество пробирок с непонятными метками на них. Не успел Ватсон обрадоваться, как у него за спиной раздалось:

\- Что Вы тут делаете? Здесь не должно быть посторонних. Поднимите руки и медленно обернитесь.

Джон выполнил требование и, обернувшись, увидел стоящего у двери толстяка.

\- Меня послали принести…

\- Посылаю здесь я, - ухмыльнулся толстяк. – А ты, никак, засланный казачок. Знаешь ли ты, что я делаю с такими? – Он поднял правую руку и расстегнул молнию, находившуюся на его лбу, как раз на линии роста волос, откуда сразу же хлынул яркий неоново-синий свет.

Подобно костюму, толстяк стал снимать с себя человеческую оболочку, показывая своё настоящее зелёное тело. Рука Ватсона потянулась к карману за бутылочкой с уксусом, и только тогда он понял, что, надевая костюм химзащиты, забыл переложить в него заветные бутылочки из карманов куртки и брюк. И теперь его выбор был невелик: либо погибнуть от лапы зелёного чудовища, либо снять костюм, рискнув погибнуть от действия вируса. Пока он думал, какой же из вариантов предпочесть, сливин уже успел схватить его своей когтистой трёхпалой лапой. За доли секунды перед глазами Джона пронеслась вся его жизнь. Вдруг дверь за спиной сливина открылась, и в проёме показался Доктор с бутылочкой в руках. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, он не стал вступать в переговоры и опрыскал зелёную тушу уксусом. Через мгновение, облитый зелёной жижей из взорвавшегося сливина, Джон порадовался, что на нём надет защитный костюм, и не надо вытирать с лица эту гадню.

\- Ты в порядке? – Спросил Доктор.

\- Типа того. Обделался лёгким испугом, - пошутил Ватсон, переводя дыхание.

\- Чудненько, ты нашёл их лабораторию, теперь остаётся найти и обезвредить остальных сливинов и уничтожить образцы вируса. Но первым делом я должен изучить содержимое этих пробирок, - сказал Доктор, распахивая дверку холодильника. - Мне понадобятся электронный микроскоп и компьютер, - продолжил он, оглядываясь вокруг. – Возможно, мне удастся синтезировать анатоксин и спасти тех бедолаг в палатах. Пока я буду работать, тебе придётся постоять на стрёме.

Всё искомое было в наличии. Включив компьютер, Доктор моментально взломал пароль и углубился в изучение записей об экспериментах с вирусом-десколадером. Поняв, какой из штаммов является смертельно опасным, он достал из холодильника подставку с четырьмя рядами пробирок с соответствующими метками и потащил их к электронному микроскопу. Рассматривая в окуляр каплю на предметном стёклышке, Доктор размашистым почерком рисовал формулы на листе бумаги. Затем, оторвавшись от микроскопа, он застучал по клавишам компьютера. Ватсон, стоящий рядом с приоткрытой дверью, наблюдал за действиями Доктора, как ребёнок за факиром в цирке. Было в этой ситуации что-то до боли знакомое.

\- Ага! – Воскликнул, наконец, Доктор. - Как интересно! Если смешать вирус-десколадер с парамиксовирусом, то последний преобразует десколадер, превращая его в анатоксин, под действием которого ДНК больного человека вернётся в норму. Осталось лишь найти ребёнка, больного эпидемическим паротитом или корью и взять у него кровь. Думаю, что хотя бы один такой ребёнок в больнице найдётся. Справишься? Стой! Возьми психобумагу, - Доктор подбросил в воздухе чёрный кожаный бумажник.

Ватсон поймал его на лету и побежал выполнять не то просьбу, не то указание Доктора. 

Когда он через четверть часа вернулся назад с десятикубовым шприцем, заполненным кровью, содержащей парамиксовирус, Доктор как раз пытался увещевать трёх окруживших его сливинов жить дружно и убираться подобру-поздорову. Однако сливины не хотели жить дружно, а тем более отказываться от своего крупномасштабного плана по захвату Земли, включающего в себя истребление всего человечества. В этот раз Джон, переодеваясь перед входом в инфекционное отделение, не повторил прежней ошибки, и бутылочки с уксусом были у него под рукой. Когда Джон счёл попытку сливинов схватить Доктора угрожающей его жизни, он пустил в ход своё оружие, и через пару секунд пижонский костюм Доктора оказался перепачканным зелёной жижей и ошмётками плоти того же цвета.

\- И много их ещё здесь? – Поинтересовался Ватсон. – У нас ведь может не хватить запасов уксуса.

\- Эти были последними. Они обычно проворачивают подобные дела семьями, так что их было немного. О, ты раздобыл инфицированную кровь! – Оживился Доктор. - У больных мало времени. Я не могу возиться с выделением из крови вируса, поэтому поступлю проще.

Доктор взял у Джона шприц с кровью и выдавил часть её в несколько пустых пробирок, добавив в них содержимое пробирок с вирусом, которым были инфицированы подопытные люди из палат, закупорил их пробками и поместил в центрифугу. После остановки центрифуги он вытащил из неё пробирки и, рассмотрев под микроскопом капельку из одной из них, удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Они поделили пробирки поровну и отправились по палатам отпаивать инфицированных десколадером людей. Когда все больные получили анатоксин и Доктор убедился в эффективности его воздействия, они вышли из отделения больницы и вернулись к ТАРДИС. 

Первым делом Доктор переоделся в коричневый костюм-тройку и умылся, затем поспешил к консоли. Минуту спустя ТАРДИС появилась в лаборатории больницы. Оттуда выскочил Доктор и перенёс все пробирки, содержащие различные штаммы вируса-десколадера, в свою синюю будку.

\- Я собираюсь увезти их подальше отсюда и уничтожить, - сказал он Ватсону. – Да не шарахайся ты так, теперь я знаю, что костюм химзащиты не обязателен, поскольку вирусом можно заразиться лишь воздушно-капельным путём.

Доктор на мгновение задумался. В последнее время он путешествовал без спутников, потому что Роза Тайлер была заперта в параллельном мире, Марта Джонс предпочла вернуться к своей семье, а Донну Ноубл он вынужден был оставить сам, предварительно стерев ей память. Он думал, что сможет путешествовать и один, ведь, по большому счёту, он был одинок всю свою слишком долгую жизнь. Но сегодня он вспомнил, как здорово, когда рядом есть кто-то, с кем можно просто перекинуться парой слов, кто удивляется тем вещам, которые давно стали для него обыденными. Ведь это позволяет посмотреть свежим взглядом на привычные вещи и снова начать радоваться всем чудесам Вселенной вместе с новым спутником. В конце концов, он же раньше брал с собой в качестве спутников мужчин из 60-х, и тогда никто не считал это чем-то предосудительным. Почему бы ему не взять теперь с собой этого доктора, который проявил себя умным и надёжным товарищем, который готов прикрыть спину в опасный момент?

\- Джон, что ты ответил бы мне, если бы я предложил тебе отправиться путешествовать вместе со мной? Мы с тобой можем посетить любое место во Вселенной в любой момент времени, - предложил Доктор.

Сначала Ватсон растерялся, а потом обрадовался. Ведь ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться к своей обычной жизни, к долгим однообразным бессмысленным дням, к бессонным ночам, наполненным тоской по Шерлоку. Доктор предлагал ему изменить свою жизнь, снова наполнив её приключениями и опасностями, да ещё и целую Вселенную в придачу. Выбор был очевиден. Ведь без Шерлока его жизнь не имела смысла. Шерлок! Возможно, что со временем Доктор всё же сможет рассмотреть возможность возвращения в прошлое и спасения Шерлока. Мизерная надежда, но ради неё стоило жить дальше и отправиться с Доктором хоть на край света. 

\- Я согласен, - произнес Джон, губы которого против его воли растягивались в улыбку. – Но перед отъездом мне нужно предупредить свою квартирную хозяйку. 

\- Отлично! – Сказал Доктор и улыбнулся. - Адрес?

\- Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

\- Ну, конечно, где же ещё может жить доктор Ватсон? - Снова сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Доктор и принялся нажимать на кнопки и крутить ручки на консоли.

 

Около полудня того же дня синяя телефонная будка с дивным скрежетом появилась на Бейкер-стрит. Из неё выскочил Ватсон и направился к дверям дома 221Б. Он взбежал наверх и торопливо побросал в сумку самые необходимые вещи и пистолет. Затем он спустился вниз, где жила его домовладелица.

\- Миссис Хадсон, я уезжаю, - огорошил её он.

\- Куда, Джон? Надолго? Ты ничего не говорил. Ты не можешь подождать? – Спросила миссис Хадсон, увидев дорожную сумку. – Я бы испекла тебе на дорогу пирожков.

\- Я уезжаю путешествовать. Не знаю, когда вернусь. Если вам нужны деньги, можете сдать квартиру. Спасибо за предложение, но не стоит беспокоиться.

\- Как же я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал один, тем более на неопределённый срок! – Огорчилась Марта Хадсон.

\- Я буду не один, а с новым знакомым. Не огорчайтесь так, миссис Хадсон. Мне необходимо сейчас уехать, но когда-нибудь я обязательно вернусь.

Миссис Хадсон обняла Джона и вышла на улицу, чтобы проводить его. Ватсон направился к странной синей будке, находившейся примерно в двадцати ярдах от дома. Рядом с будкой стоял высокий худой мужчина в коричневом костюме. Они оба вошли в будку, вскоре раздался странный скрежет, и она исчезла. Миссис Хадсон протёрла глаза, помотала головой и вернулась домой, чтобы хлебнуть целебной настоечки для больного бедра, возвращающей пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие. «Не понимаю, что это было и не хочу об этом думать», - решила она.


	4. Приключения начинаются

Доктор не смог удержаться от искушения повыпендриваться перед новым спутником. Он давно уже знал, что больше всего впечатляет землян. Нет, это было не путешествие к центру галактики, где звёзды расположены так близко друг к другу, что ночью почти так же светло, как и днём, и не на планеты с экзотической растительностью, бледной тенью которой являются ещё не тронутые человеком джунгли Амазонки, и уж, конечно, не на планеты, жители которых даже отдалённо не похожи на людей. Как ни странно, землян больше всего восхищал вид их собственной планеты из космоса.

Поэтому Доктор и выбрал первым местом остановки ТАРДИС точку на геостационарной орбите над западным полушарием Земли, в тот момент, когда оно практически полностью было освещено Солнцем. Когда звук тормозов его Старушки утих, извещая о прибытии к месту назначения, Доктор бросил хитрый взгляд на Ватсона и, уже не сдерживая улыбки, спросил:

\- Джон, а ты в детстве не мечтал стать астронавтом?

\- Нет, я любил смотреть вестерны и мечтал стать ковбоем, - удивлённо ответил тот.

\- Ладно, это мы наверстаем чуть позже, - подмигнув спутнику, уверил его Доктор. – А теперь у тебя есть уникальный шанс реализовать мечту миллионов земных мальчишек и увидеть… - на этом месте Десятый сделал драматическую паузу, достойную знаменитой Джулии Ламберт, и, подойдя к двери, распахнул её.

Ватсон охнул и, перепугано вцепившись руками в консоль, воскликнул:

\- Что ты творишь?! Там же вакуум, сейчас отсюда вырвется весь воздух и нас тоже вынесет вместе с ним в открытый космос! 

\- Так бы и было, не будь ТАРДИС оснащена защитным полем, удерживающим воздух, защищающим нас от космической радиации и поддерживающим земную гравитацию заодно, - с обворожительной улыбкой успокоил его Доктор. – Не бойся, того, что ты видел в фильмах «Стартрек» или «Вспомнить всё» не случится. Иди сюда, посмотри, красотища-то какая.

Убедившись в том, что воздух не вырывается со свистом в открытую дверь, Джон заставил себя отлипнуть от консоли и с опаской подошёл к двери. Выглянув наружу, он инстинктивно уцепился руками за плечо Десятого. От открывшегося его взору вида перехватывало дыхание. Ведь это зрелище было одновременно завораживающе страшным, из-за того, что там, где под ногами заканчивался пол ТАРДИС, начиналась пустота, и невыразимо прекрасным, поскольку на окружавшем их со всех сторон чёрном бархате сверкали искры миллиардов звёзд намного ярче, чем они были видны с поверхности Земли, а в центре всего этого была маленькая планета, светящаяся голубым светом и окутанная ватой облачного покрова. Кое-где из-под облаков проступала зелень лесов и жёлто-коричневые пятна пустынь на континентах. Это вызвало у Джона прилив радости и восхищения.

Доктор, наблюдавший подобную картину много раз, следил за реакцией Ватсона. Этот новый спутник пока оправдывал его ожидания. Он застыл с раскрытым ртом и выражением крайнего удивления на лице, реагируя на увиденное искренне и по-детски непосредственно. Когда Джон отмер и снова смог нормально дышать, он сказал:

\- Она кажется такой маленькой.

\- Так и должно быть, когда смотришь на неё с расстояния 35786 километров, - заметил Доктор. – Ну, если ты уже насмотрелся, то мы отправимся дальше, нам ведь нужно уничтожить пробирки с вирусом.

Ватсон кивнул, и Доктор, закрыв дверь, направился к консоли, подойдя к которой тут же забарабанил пальцами по клавишам. 

\- А куда мы для этого отправимся? – Поинтересовался Ватсон.

\- На Кудыкину гору, - подмигнул ему Доктор. – Конечно же, к ближайшей звезде – Солнцу, температура поверхности которого составляет около 6000 градусов, чего вполне достаточно, чтобы убить любой вирус.

\- А разве это не опасно? Нас ведь может туда затянуть.

\- Масса ТАРДИС намного больше, чем у дорожной сумки, в которую мы упаковали пробирки, поэтому я остановлю Старушку на безопасном расстоянии, где гравитационное поле Солнца ещё будет безопасным на нас, но гарантированно сможет притянуть выброшенную за борт сумку.

\- А Вы уже когда-нибудь делали подобное? – Недоверчиво спросил Джон. – Ведь это наверняка требует проведения сложнейших вычислений.

\- Не делал, но я уверен, что всё будет нормально. Ведь в моём распоряжении знания сотен тысяч поколений таймлордов и самый лучший микрокалькулятор в мире – мозг ТАРДИС, - хвастливо сказал Доктор и начал крутить ручки и щёлкать тумблерами на консоли. – К тому же, в случае чего мы всегда можем переместиться в пространстве и времени, - закончил он как раз в тот момент, когда раздался уже знакомый скрежет.

 

Когда скрежет утих, Доктор, надев защитные тёмные очки с автоматической настройкой светофильтра в зависимости от силы излучения светила в видимом диапазоне и выдав вторые такие же Ватсону, пошёл за вышеозначенной сумкой. Подойдя к двери, Доктор распахнул её. Прямо за дверью начинался раскалённый ад. Несмотря на чудо-очки свет был нестерпимо ярким, и Десятый, сказав Старушке: «Выпусти наружу сумку», бросил её в дверной проём. Как только сумка оказалась снаружи и полетела по дуге в направлении Солнца, ТАРДИС тряхнуло, и она вроде как сдвинулась с места. Ватсон снова вцепился мёртвой хваткой в консоль, как оказалось на этот раз не зря. Доктор стукнул себя рукой по лбу, и с воплем: «Я же забыл учесть в своих вычислениях уменьшение массы ТАРДИС за счёт выброса за борт этой дряни!», метнулся к консоли. По дороге он пару раз растянулся на полу из-за того, что Старушку трясло, как в лихорадке.

Добежав до консоли, Доктор принялся щёлкать тумблерами, нажимать на кнопки и крутить рукоятки с удвоенной скоростью, не забывая поглядывать на мониторы и всё больше хмуря лоб. Раздался и тут же затих скрежет, но вместо него зазвучала сирена, и освещение померкло. ТАРДИС снова весьма ощутимо тряхнуло, и Джон почувствовал, что его вдавливает в консоль.

\- Ну же, детка, давай! Алонси! – Воскликнул Доктор, пиная ногой очередной рычаг управления.


	5. Возвращение Шерлока

Два года ушло у Шерлока на уничтожение тайной сети Мориарти. И только после этого для него стало возможным вернуться в свою прежнюю жизнь и официально воскреснуть. У Холмса было 13 возможных сценариев их встречи с доктором Ватсоном, включающих в себя объятия, поцелуи, слёзы и мордобой в различных сочетаниях. Он не мог предвидеть лишь одного – того, что, Джон его не встретит, когда он вернётся в свою квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.

Когда он привычно открыл входную дверь своим ключом и легкой поступью поднялся наверх, то застал в своей квартире мерзость запустения. Нет, здесь не было слишком уж грязно, привычные вещи остались на тех же местах, что он помнил, но при этом помещение выглядело пустым и безжизненным, и сразу становилось ясно, что тут давно уже никто не живёт. Всё выглядело так, как будто с исчезновением Ватсона квартира разом лишилась своего тепла и уюта.

Шерлок поднялся в спальню Джона. Странно, но большая часть его вещей оказалась на месте, но при этом всё было покрыто толстым слоем пыли, с которой Джон непримиримо сражался, когда жил здесь. Странно. Если он уехал надолго, то почему не взял с собой одежду? Если он съехал на другую квартиру, то почему не забрал с собой всё?

Поздно вечером Марта Хадсон услышала подозрительный шум наверху, когда была на кухне. Выключив радиоприёмник, она поняла, что ей не показалось, и решила проверить, кто же производит этот шум. Вооружившись любимой сковородкой в качестве холодного оружия, она вышла из своей квартиры и стала подниматься по лестнице. Когда она уже была наверху, за дверью в бывшую квартиру Шерлока, вдруг показался тёмный силуэт. Сразу же за этим дверь открылась и миссис Хадсон увидела перед собой призрак Шерлока. Истошно завопив, Марта врезала призраку сковородой по голове, тем самым убедившись в материальности данного объекта, вернее субъекта. Субъект с лицом Шерлока воскликнул: «Ай!» и схватился за голову. Миссис Хадсон тихонько сползла по стенке, теряя сознание от нервного потрясения подобно благородным девицам в столь любимых ею романах Джейн Остин и сестёр Бронте.

Шерлоку, несмотря на стремительно растущую шишку на лбу, пришлось подхватить пожилую женщину, чтобы она, падая, не пересчитала все ступеньки. Он подумал о том, что ему ещё повезло. Возьми Марта в руки чугунную рифлёную сковородку вместо лёгкой алюминиевой, отдыхать бы ему сейчас на полу с черепно-мозговой травмой, а это для его гениального мозга было бы совсем некстати. Втащив бесчувственную тушку Миссис Хадсон в свою гостиную и уложив её на диван, Шерлок отлучился на кухню за водой, чтобы привести её в чувства. Спрыснутая водой домовладелица вскоре открыла глаза.

\- Шерлок, ты действительно живой?

\- Живой, но Вы чуть не убили меня своим ударом, - Холмс едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Шерлок, о чём ты думал?! Нельзя же так пугать старую больную женщину! Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил, когда я увидела тебя, - женщина привстала и обняла склонившегося над ней детектива. – Как хорошо, что ты вернулся. Если бы ещё и Джон вернулся, то всё стало бы просто замечательно.

\- Миссис Хадсон, а где он? – Спросил детектив, высвободившись из её объятий и принимая свой обычный холодно-отстранённый вид.

\- Я не знаю, куда он отправился. Всё произошло так внезапно. Однажды днём он зашёл ко мне, чтобы сказать, что уезжает путешествовать и не знает, когда вернётся. Ещё он сказал, что я могу сдать квартиру, но я не стала делать этого. Я так ждала его возвращения! – Глаза женщины увлажнились.

\- Миссис Хадсон, давно ли он уехал? – Поинтересовался Шерлок, подумав о том, что это не было похоже на обычное поведение его спокойного и надёжного соседа.

\- Почти полтора года назад, - ответила она. – Не знаю, уместно ли говорить в данном случае «уехал», ведь он исчез.

\- Что значит «исчез»? Потрудитесь выражаться яснее, - отчеканил Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать зарождающуюся в душе панику.

\- Если я расскажу тебе, что я видела, боюсь, что ты сочтёшь меня выжившей из ума старухой.

\- Миссис Хадсон, если сказали А, говорите Б, - Шерлок начал выходить из себя из-за этого тумана и недомолвок.

\- Зачем так нервничать? Я вышла на улицу, чтобы проводить Джона и увидела, как он вошёл в синюю телефонную будку.

\- На нашей улице нет таких будок, - перебил её Шерлок.

\- Вот и я так подумала, - продолжила Миссис Хадсон. - Это было более чем странно, ведь это была полицейская телефонная будка образца 60-х годов. Сейчас таких нигде не встретишь. Рядом с будкой стоял высокий худой мужчина в коричневом костюме. Они с Джоном вошли внутрь, и не успела я подумать, что им должно быть там тесно, как будка со странным звуком исчезла, просто растворилась в воздухе.

Шерлок выругался про себя матерными словами. Вернее не про себя, а про своего дражайшего братца с его хвалёной слежкой, не удосужившегося рассказать ему об исчезновении Ватсона. Шерлок не собирался сидеть, сложа руки. Джон был нужен ему, причём не только как помощник и бесплатная домработница. А это означало, что он должен найти и вернуть его, причём как можно скорее, иначе он не сможет нормально работать. Да что там работать?! Он теперь жить не сможет спокойно, зная, что Джон исчез в неизвестном направлении. Если бы он мог предвидеть, что Джон не вынесет одиночества в этой квартире, то не поддался бы на уговоры Майкрофта и не стал бы скрывать от Ватсона то, что он жив. Прежде всего, он собирался поискать в интернете упоминания об этой синей будке, а потом навестить Майкрофта и вытрясти из него душу. Чёрт! В квартире ведь давно никто не жил, а это означало, что за интернет никто не платил, следовательно, он не работал. Значит, сначала придётся отправиться по душу братишки.

 

По дороге в загородный особняк Майкрофта, Шерлок успел погуглить эту таинственную синюю будку. Мобильный интернет работал медленно, да и экранчик у смартфона был небольшим, так что работать было не так удобно, как на ноутбуке, однако кое-что узнать всё же удалось. Шерлок нашёл несколько свежих фотографий загадочной синей полицейской будки и высокого худого мужчины рядом с ней. Вместе с упоминаниями об этой будке встречались такие ключевые слова, как Доктор (почему-то с большой буквы), Торчвуд и UNIT. Упоминания об этом таинственном Докторе встречались в связи с глобальными катастрофами и потрясениями, однако не было никакой информации о том, кем он являлся на самом деле. Холмс решил, что это, скорее всего псевдоним какого-то секретного агента. Запустив поиск по последним ключевым словам, Шерлок выяснил, что это были секретные правительственные организации. Значит, он не ошибся, направляясь к брату. Даже если и не удастся ничего узнать у Майкрофта, то будет полезно стащить его пропуск и попытаться проникнуть в эти таинственные организации.

Приехав, Шерлок не стал звонить. Он легко проник в дом, поднеся средний палец к сканирующему устройству на двери особняка, и система безопасности безошибочно распознала в нём своего. Шерлок прошёл сквозь анфиладу комнат и, не обнаружив хозяина, поднялся на второй этаж. Из-под двери спальни Майкрофта пробивался свет, и была слышна какая-то возня. Шерлок толкнул дверь и стремительно вошёл, не удосужившись сначала постучать, хотя следовало бы. Поскольку мистер Британское правительство был сейчас занят крайне важным делом – он трахал находящегося в коленно-локтевой позе инспектора Лестрейда.

С невозмутимым видом Шерлок пересёк спальню и, отдёрнув штору, уселся на подоконник и стал внимательно наблюдать за действиями этой экзотичной парочки.

\- Какого чёрта, Шерлок! – Побагровев, воскликнул Майкрофт.

\- Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста. Хоть у меня и срочное дело, я подожду, пока вы кончите, - с ироничной улыбкой сказал Шерлок, подпирая подбородок сложенными домиком ладонями.

Какое там, кончите?.. Инспектор после столь эффектного появления ожившего мертвеца явно уже не был на это способен. Он выглядел теперь красным как вареный рак, и таким же пучеглазым вследствие крайней степени изумления.

\- Так он жив, а ты столько времени скрывал это от меня! Вот значит, как ты мне доверяешь! – Накинулся он на Майкрофта.

\- А от меня он скрыл исчезновение Ватсона, - сказал Шерлок. – Ты ведь не мог об этом не знать, – обратился он к Майкрофту.

\- Я не сказал вам ничего по вполне резонным причинам, - начал Майкрофт, поняв, что ему не избежать объяснений. Он завернулся в простыню и обратился к любовнику:

\- Тебе я ничего не сказал, потому что ты мог ненароком выдать нашу тайну, – затем он повернулся к брату. – Тебе я ничего не сказал, поскольку опасался, что ты забросишь все дела и помчишься искать его. Именно так всё теперь и происходит: вместо того, чтобы заниматься поиском и нейтрализацией действующей в Лондоне террористической сети ты примчался ко мне с необоснованными претензиями, – узкие губы Майкрофта искривились в подобии улыбки. – Я уже говорил, что сантименты тебя погубят. 

\- Мне нужна информация про Доктора, Торчвуд и UNIT. Я полагаю, что Джон сейчас с этим Доктором и, скорее всего, подвергается опасности, - проигнорировав выпад брата, заявил детектив.

\- Думаю, что он подвергается опасности не больше, чем подвергался ей, будучи рядом с тобой, - сделал свой выпад Майкрофт. – Ты получишь полный объём информации, которым я обладаю по данному вопросу, но только после того, как я получу информацию о террористической сети.

\- Я сотрудничаю с тобой без какого бы то ни было контракта и абсолютно бесплатно. Я делаю то, о чём ты просишь, лишь потому, что мне это интересно. Считай, что я только что утратил интерес к этой работе. Разоблачай свою сеть сам, раз ты у нас самый умный, - Шерлок поднялся и направился к двери.

\- Шерлок, постой, - капитулировал Майкрофт. - Подожди пять минут в гостиной на первом этаже. Я оденусь, спущусь к тебе, и ты получишь то, о чём просишь при условии, что ты не бросишь это дело. 

\- Всё же я нужен тебе гораздо больше, чем ты пытаешься мне это показать, - широко улыбнулся Шерлок, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. – Я жду пять минут, и если тебя не будет, то ухожу.

\- Этот засранец всегда умел выкручивать руки и добиваться своего, - проворчал Майкрофт, вставая с кровати.

\- По-моему, вы оба друг друга стоите, - сказал инспектор, пытаясь разыскать свои трусы.


	6. UNIT

Шерлок, вооружившись полученной от Майкрофта информацией и его пропуском (взятым во временное пользование), клятвенно пообещав ему, что отвлечётся от дела о террористической сети не больше, чем на сутки, отправился в лондонское отделение UNIT*. Он успел узнать, что UNIT - военная организация, созданная в Британии Алистером Летбридж-Стюартом в 1960-х годах, целью которой является изучение и борьба с паранормальными и внеземными угрозами Земле. Доктор работал научным консультантом UNIT. UNIT связан с ООН, Министерством обороны Великобритании и Институтом Торчвуд.

Было странно узнать, что секретная база UNIT располагалась под Тауэром. Пропуск Майкрофта открывал все двери. Шерлока сочли настолько высоким гостем, что, несмотря на позднее время, с ним согласилась встретиться сама руководительница лондонского отделения Кейт Стюарт. Коротко стриженая блондинка среднего возраста с манерами прирождённого руководителя сразу же взяла инициативу в свои руки:

\- Что привело Вас сюда в столь поздний час, мистер Холмс?

Мгновенно поняв по внешности и манерам женщины, что лучше не пытаться её обмануть, Шерлок решил сказать правду и сэкономить им обоим кучу времени:

\- Мне нужно срочно найти Доктора.

\- Всего только? – Рассмеялась блондинка. – Вам не нужны новейшие изобретения и внеземные технологии? Я и сама бы хотела найти Доктора.

\- Насколько я понял, он работает на Вас, так почему же Вы не можете с ним связаться?

\- Доктор иногда сотрудничает с нами, но не подчиняется нам, - пояснила мисс Стюарт. Он всегда появляется неожиданно, как правило, тогда, когда в нём больше всего нуждаются. Он – самое загадочное существо во Вселенной.

\- Почему Вы сказали «загадочное существо», а не «загадочный человек»? – Обратил внимание на этот нюанс Шерлок.

\- Вы ищете Доктора, но при этом не знаете, что он не человек, а инопланетянин? – Удивилась Кейт.

\- Господи, на что идут деньги налогоплательщиков?! Вы что реально верите во всю эту чушь, которой занимаетесь, в зелёных человечков и прочую ерунду?! 

\- На самом деле лишь некоторые из известных нам видов инопланетян зелёные, - заметила Кейт. – То, чем мы занимаемся – не ерунда! Благодаря нам было предотвращено несколько инопланетных нападений и введено в пользование множество новых технологий инопланетного происхождения. Ежедневно в наших лабораториях совершается больше открытий, чем по всей стране за год.

\- Я понял, что Вы фанатично относитесь к своему делу, - прервал поток её красноречия Шерлок. – Однако в данный момент меня интересует лишь одно: как я могу связаться с Доктором, кем бы он ни был? Я должен его найти, чтобы вернуть своего друга, который отправился с ним. Когда Вы видели его в последний раз?

\- Он был у нас полтора месяца назад…

\- С ним был невысокий светловолосый мужчина? – Снова перебил её воодушевившийся было Шерлок.

\- Нет, с ним была невысокая черноволосая девушка, - ответила Кейт. - Знаете в чём основная проблема? Никогда не знаешь, какая из временных версий Доктора пожалует к тебе в следующий раз, последующая или предыдущая. Ко мне в тот раз пожаловали обе.

\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – Спросил Шерлок, уже не понимая, кто же из них двоих сходит с ума.

\- Доктор перемещается не только в пространстве, но и во времени, - пояснила мисс Стюарт.

\- То есть тогда на Бейкер-стрит эта синяя телефонная будка не исчезла, а переместилась во времени? – Обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к своей собеседнице, пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Наконец-то вы поняли, - Кейт улыбнулась. - Эта синяя будка и есть машина времени.

\- И как же можно связаться с человеком, которого нет в нашем времени? – Начиная осознавать всю сложность стоящей перед ним задачи, задал вопрос Шерлок.

\- У некоторых спутников Доктора были особые телефоны, позволяющие связаться с ним, где бы он ни находился, - к его удивлению ответила мисс Стюарт. - Насколько я знаю, сейчас такой телефон может быть лишь у одного человека - нашей бывшей сотрудницы Марты Джонс, местонахождение которой в данный момент нам неизвестно. Уйдя из UNIT, она стала независимым агентом и работает вместе со своим супругом Микки Смитом.

\- Вы оказали бы мне неоценимую услугу, если бы дали координаты остальных известных Вам спутников этого Доктора. Кстати, как его зовут?

\- Пройдёмте в мой кабинет. Я включу компьютер и покажу Вам досье тех спутников Доктора, сведениями о которых я располагаю. А вот его имени не знает никто.

Спутников Доктора, вернее по большей части спутниц, было мало. Одна из старейших его спутниц Джо Грант находилась в джунглях Амазонки, где с ней невозможно было связаться, другая, Сара Джейн Смит недавно умерла. Роза Тайлер и её мать Джекки официально числились в списках погибших при резне в доках, а неофициально Кейт сообщила, что они теперь живут и здравствуют в ином измерении. Шерлок предпочёл пропустить последнее мимо ушей, поскольку это не вписывалось в его чёткую материалистическую картину мира. Амелия Понд и её супруг Рори Уильямс бесследно исчезли и уже больше года не связывались с родственниками. Родственники Марты Джонс ничего не знали или не хотели говорить о её местонахождении. Визит к Донне Ноубл ничего не дал Шерлоку. Сколько он её не спрашивал, Донна так и не вспомнила, что была знакома с Доктором. Причём по множеству признаков детективу было ясно, что она не врёт. Складывалось впечатление, что у неё была основательно стёрта память (уж не обладает ли и она столь же выдающимися способностями стирать ненужную информацию со своего жёсткого диска?). 

Оставался капитан Джек Харкнесс, являвшийся не только бывшим спутником Доктора, но и руководителем Кардиффского отделения института «Торчвуд» - другой секретной организации, занимающейся изучением пришельцев и сверхъестественных явлений. Шерлок решил попытать счастья и съездить в Кардифф, несмотря на то, что мисс Стюарт сообщила ему о том, что Кардиффский Торчвуд был разрушен взрывом, большинство его сотрудников погибло, а местонахождение Джека Харкнесса неизвестно. Шерлок привык полагаться на своё чутьё и умение читать людей по их внешнему виду. Судя по фотографии в досье Харкнесса, он выглядел намного серьёзнее других спутников и, скорее всего, должен обладать информацией, как найти этого таинственного Доктора. Холмс надеялся найти в Кардиффе кого-нибудь, кто был знаком с Харкнессом и, возможно, знал, где он теперь находится. Ведь до Кардиффа было всего два часа езды на поезде, поэтому Шерлок немедленно отправился на вокзал Паддингтон, стремясь уложиться с поисками в отведенные ему братом сутки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UNIT (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) - Оперативная Группа Разведки Объеденных Наций, сокращённо ОГРОН


	7. Капитан Джек Харкнесс

За свою слишком долгую жизнь Джек Харкнесс видел много горя, пережил много потерь, но вынести последние было тяжелее всего. Если бы существовало что-то, что могло бы убить его навсегда, то это было бы именно это. Джек грустно улыбнулся, подумав, что христианская религия допускает серьёзнейшую ошибку, считая, что Ад находится под землёй, и в него попадаешь после смерти. Он умирал и возвращался к жизни много раз и носил персональный Ад в своей душе. 

В свой личный Ад Джек Харкнесс попал после того, как пожертвовал жизнью своего внука. Хоть это и было сделано ради спасения миллионов детей Земли, его поступок не стал от этого менее ужасным. Теперь он никогда не сможет смотреть в глаза своей дочери. Из-за его самоуверенности, из-за того, что он, будучи бессмертным, привык не обращать внимания на опасность в то же время погиб и его любимый Янто Джонс. Джек думал тогда: «Какой смысл в вечной жизни, если не можешь разделить её с любимым человеком?». Он покинул Землю, чтобы избавиться от тягостных воспоминаний, хотел сбежать от них, но от себя не сбежишь… Когда Джек понял это, он вернулся.

Джек приехал сегодня в Кардифф вечерним поездом и первым делом посетил могилу Янто. После этого побродил около дома дочери, но так и не решился войти. Затем, уже около полуночи, он отправился к месту, где прожил много лет. Десятки лет «Торчвуд» был одновременно и местом его работы и домом. А теперь этот дом был разрушен. Джек хотел посмотреть, в каком состоянии были подземные помещения, и подлежат ли они восстановлению. Кроме того, он надеялся, что сможет найти часть уцелевшего оборудования, если до него ещё не добрались UNIT, Министерство обороны или Департамент С19. Надо сказать, что это была весьма призрачная надежда. 

Фонтан и мостовую вокруг него полностью восстановили. Когда Джек встал на ту самую плиту, что для всех была лишь куском камня, а для него лифтом, то оказалось, что он не работает. И не мудрено. Тогда Джек решил попытаться войти в Торчвуд с другого входа, со стороны пристани. Но не успел он пройти и дюжину шагов, как столкнулся с темноволосым кудрявым незнакомцем такого же роста, как он, одетым в стильное тёмно-серое пальто. «Странно, - подумал Джек. – В наше время мало кто носит пальто, а ведь оно смотрится намного элегантнее, чем все эти практичные современные куртки». В тот же миг в глазах незнакомца блеснул интерес, и он спросил:

\- Вы – капитан Джек Харкнесс?

\- Да, - ответил Джек и улыбнулся этому стройному молодому мужчине с завораживающим низким голосом. – Мы с Вами разве знакомы?

\- Пока нет. Но мне нужна Ваша помощь. Я – Шерлок Холмс.

Неизвестно, что привело Шерлока в то же время и в то же место, что и Джека. Был это случай или совпадение, но, придя на площадь с фонтаном, под которой, как он узнал от Кейт Стюарт, располагалось Кардиффское отделение «Торчвуда», он буквально нос к носу столкнулся с Джеком Харкнессом. Это был красивый голубоглазый мужчина с прямыми каштановыми волосами, одетый в тёмно-синее пальто. Нет, поправка, это было не пальто, а шинель офицера ВВС Великобритании времён Второй мировой войны. На вид Шерлок дал бы ему около сорока пяти – сорока шести лет, но когда Джек ответил ему и искренне улыбнулся, морщины у его глаз из грустных превратились в лукавые, а суровые складки у рта трансформировались в симпатичные ямочки, и он стал выглядеть лет на десять моложе. Голос у капитана оказался звонким и приятным, а манера поведения простой и открытой. Когда Шерлок представился Харкнессу, тот сразу протянул ему руку, и Шерлок, не раздумывая, пожал её. Ему нужна была помощь этого человека, поэтому следовало добиться его расположения.

Беглого взгляда на лицо Холмса в свете уличных фонарей Джеку хватило, чтобы заметить его необычную красоту: узкое лицо треугольной формы с очень бледной кожей, столь контрастировавшей со спадающими на лоб чёрными кудрями, прямой нос, серо-зелёные глаза миндалевидной формы под густыми бровями, и, наконец, большие чувственные губы, от одного взгляда на которые у Джека ускорилось сердцебиение. Протягивая руку для приветствия, Харкнесс уже понимал, что сейчас случится, когда они коснутся друг друга. Так и произошло. Сжимая ладонь Холмса в своей, Джек почувствовал, что уже хочет его. Так происходило с Харкнессом всякий раз: стоило встретить подходящий сексуальный объект, независимо от того, что творилось в его душе, тело немедленно напоминало о своих потребностях, и он автоматически переключался в режим очаровашки. Это происходило с ним и сейчас, тем более что Шерлок был очень красив (надо признать, намного красивее, чем Янто) и, несомненно, очень умён. Джек проанализировал увиденное. Вывод первый: Холмс хорошо одет, следит за собой, но явно не гей. Вывод второй: он держится слегка высокомерно и настороженно, значит не доверяет. Да, с наскока тут ничего не получится. За таким придётся долго ухаживать. Нужно время, чтобы Шерлок привык к нему, стал доверять. Лучшим способом заслужить его доверие было выполнить его просьбу, а значит нужно узнать, в чём её суть, и Джек спросил:

\- Какого рода помощь Вам требуется?

\- Мне нужно срочно найти Доктора.

\- Ни много ни мало! - Удивился Джек. - Вот так задача! Я и сам бы хотел найти Доктора, да только это намного труднее, чем искать иголку в стоге сена. Задача распадается на две части: первая – найти теперешнее местоположение Доктора в пространстве и времени, вторая – переместиться туда. Если бы мой наручный манипулятор временной воронки работал, то со второй частью задачи можно было бы справиться. Да только вот дело в том, что первая часть задачи намного сложнее. Хотя… если бы существовал прибор, регистрирующий всплеск артронной энергии, то было бы можно обнаружить, когда ТАРДИС Доктора появится в нашем времени, - зачем-то стал он озвучивать Холмсу ход своей мысли.

Шерлок воодушевился. Впервые кто-то обсуждал с ним реальную возможность разыскать Доктора, а не говорил, что это невозможно, поэтому он сразу высказал своё предположение:

\- А этот Ваш манипулятор, его наверняка ведь можно починить.

\- Можно. Доктор чинил его, а потом дважды выводил из строя своей звуковой отвёрткой, да только у нас нет её, - усмехнулся Джек.

\- Возможно, мы могли бы создать её, если бы Вы объяснили мне принцип её работы, - заявил Холмс. – А если объясните, что такое артронная энергия, то возможно будет найти или сконструировать прибор для её обнаружения.

\- Я ещё не дал своего согласия, - напомнил Джек, одновременно удивлённый и обрадованный таким напором.

\- Да, устно не дали, но я вижу, что Вы согласитесь, потому что Вы выглядите потерянным, кроме того, я вижу, что Вам это интересно, - высказался детектив.

\- Всё верно, - Джек подмигнул Шерлоку. – Только сначала мне нужно проверить кое-что. Если я смогу найти и забрать уцелевшую часть оборудования «Торчвуда», это может упростить нам задачу. Идёмте.

Шерлок отметил, что Джек сказал «нам», а это значило, что он готов сотрудничать. Они пошли по направлению к пристани, прошагали по дощатому настилу над водой, который привёл к двери какой-то хибарки, похожей не то на склад, не то на офис мелкого предпринимателя. Джек вошёл вовнутрь и отметил, что тут мало что изменилось, кроме того, что за конторкой сейчас сидел не Янто, а пожилой японец, который вскочил, увидев их и приняв то ли за грабителей, то ли за инспекцию (что, по сути, ничуть не лучше), и залопотал на ломаном английском:

\- Начальника нет. Документы все у него. Денег нет.

\- Мы тут кое-что проверим и уйдём, - сказал Шерлок и ткнул под нос японцу свою ксиву, пардон, пропуск Майкрофта.

Джек уверенно прошёл внутрь помещения и толкнул обычную с вида стену.

\- Ты умеешь ходить сквозь стены? – Съязвил Шерлок, наблюдающий за ним. Он и не заметил, как естественно они перешли на «ты».

\- Нет. Здесь находится потайная дверь. Чем зубоскалить, лучше помоги мне её открыть, - потребовал Харкнесс.

Он командовал Шерлоком так, как будто имел на это полное право. Однако Холмс не стал спорить и навалился плечом на дверь, потому что было чертовски интересно, что же за ней находится. Однако даже вдвоём им ничего не удалось поделать с упрямым куском стены. Тогда Джек обошёл небольшое и когда-то очень хорошо знакомое ему помещение и вернулся с ломом в руках. Он стал выбивать один кирпич за другим из стены, но, проделав небольшую дыру, долго ругался на всех известных ему языках (а знал он их немало), потому что дальше была ещё одна капитальная кладка, которой было не больше года, и сделана она была на совесть. 

\- Похоже, что в «Торчвуде» были незваные гости, которые не хотели, чтобы туда попал кто-то ещё, - пояснил Джек. – Увы, без специальной техники тут ничего не сделаешь. А если и сделаешь, то овчинка может не стоить выделки. Скорее всего, всё лучшее забрал UNIT.

\- Это откроет нам двери в UNIT, - Шерлок достал из кармана пиджака пластиковый прямоугольник. – Думаю, мисс Стюарт не откажет мне в небольшой ознакомительной экскурсии.

\- Кража без взлома? – Улыбнулся Джек.

\- Ну что, едем в Лондон? – Спросил Холмс. - Если ты согласен помогать мне, то можешь остановиться у меня. В моей квартире есть свободная спальня. Думаю, что моя домовладелица не будет возражать.

\- Поехали. Хорошо, что можно остановиться у тебя, ведь у меня совсем нет денег, - улыбка Харкнесса стала ослепительной. 

Ещё бы, ведь всё складывалось наилучшим образом для воплощения в жизнь его плана! Они будут жить вместе в квартире Шерлока, и находиться рядом почти всё время. Да и задачка, поставленная Холмсом, была очень интересной. Джек не собирался снова сидеть и 160 лет ждать, пока Доктор снова появится на Земле в том же месте и времени, что был он.


	8. Первый блин...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.imageup.ru/img52/1620945/cfyqwxbejna.jpg

Когда Джек проснулся и спустился вниз, проспав всего четыре часа, Шерлок, одетый в халат цвета гнилой вишни поверх рубашки и брюк, развешивал на стене в гостиной над диваном карту Лондона и фотографии.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Спросил он Шерлока.

Детектив обернулся. Джек стоял, прислонившись к косяку двери, и заинтересованно смотрел на него своими небесно-голубыми глазами. Сейчас на нём были лишь брюки и белая футболка, не скрывавшая мускулистых плеч и груди. Сейчас он выглядел иначе, чем вчера. Тогда он был похож на отставного военного, окутанного флёром тайны, которую предстояло разгадать, а теперь выглядел хоть и очень красивым, но вполне обычным мужчиной. Холмс вздохнул и принялся объяснять:

\- Майкрофт (это мой старший брат и по совместительству большая шишка в правительстве) сообщил о том, что в Лондоне готовится теракт, и попросил меня заняться этим делом. Не понимаю, почему он гонит такую волну, ведь террористические организации всё время готовятся нанести удар. Но чем быстрее я раскрою это дело, тем быстрее смогу приступить к тому, что интересует меня больше всего - поискам Доктора.

\- Ты работаешь на правительство? – Поинтересовался Харкнесс.

\- Изредка, когда нет более интересных дел.

\- Каких именно?

\- Я люблю расследовать убийства, похищения и прочие интересные преступления.

\- Понятно, частный детектив. Это фотографии подозреваемых? – Харкнесс подошёл ближе и остановился за спиной Холмса, почти касаясь его, настолько близко, что тот почувствовал исходящее от него тепло.

«Странно, - подумал Шерлок. – Он ещё не принимал душ и не чистил зубы, но от него так хорошо пахнет». 

\- Нет. Лондон подобен огромной сточной яме, в которую неумолимо влечёт всех преступников, перекупщиков и бродяг, - продолжил Холмс, стараясь отвлечься от странных мыслей. - Порой вопрос не в том, что кто-то что-то готовит, а в том, кто об этом знает. У меня есть определённые люди-маркеры. Если они начнут действовать, я пойму, что что-то затевается. Это – крысы, бегущие с корабля.

\- Просто невероятно! – Воскликнула ворвавшаяся в гостиную миссис Хадсон, несущая в руках поднос с чашками и фарфоровым чайником, наполненным свежезаваренным чаем. – Шерлок, ещё вчера ты собирался разыскивать Джона, а сегодня у тебя уже новый любовник! Какое непостоянство! 

\- Миссис Хадсон, сколько раз мне Вам ещё повторить, что мы с Джоном были просто соседями! – Рявкнул Холмс, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он начинает краснеть.

\- Ладно, ладно не лезу в твои дела. А как зовут твоего нового…

\- Нового соседа зовут Джек Харкнесс, - быстро ответил Холмс, пока его домовладелицу снова не понесло в её любимом направлении. – Он немного поживёт здесь и поможет мне с одним делом.

\- Рад познакомиться, - сказал Харкнесс и, очаровательно улыбнувшись, поцеловал пожилой женщине руку.

\- Я не осуждаю тебя Шерлок, он такой симпатичный, - миссис Хадсон потрепала Джека рукой по щеке и удалилась.

\- Этот Джон, кто он? Это его вещи в той спальне, где ты поселил меня? Что между вами произошло? – Любопытство Джека проснулось, и требовало немедленных ответов.

\- Джон Ватсон – мой друг, который сейчас находится с Доктором. Как раз для того чтобы вернуть его, мне и нужна твоя помощь, - пояснил детектив.

\- Друг, с которым ты живёшь, особый друг? – Джек, прищурившись, с интересом изучал выражение лица Шерлока.

\- Нет. Мы просто снимали квартиру вместе, потому что так дешевле. Иногда он помогал мне с моими расследованиями, - ответил Холмс, подумав: «Да что они сегодня сговорились, что ли?».

\- Чтобы найти просто друга человек не стал бы обыскивать Вселенную, - заметил Харкнесс, подумав: «Всё же, между ними что-то было. Возможно, уломать его будет сложнее, чем я думал».

\- А может это – моё хобби, что-то или кого-то разыскивать, чтобы избавиться от скуки.

\- Возможно. Однако ты демонстрируешь слишком большую заинтересованность в результате. Чай с утра – это хорошо, но я предпочитаю сначала позавтракать, - Джек пошёл на кухню и открыл холодильник. – Понятно, продукты тут не живут.

\- Кстати, Джон, сходи-ка за ними в магазин, вот кредитная карточка, - по привычке, забыв, что обращается не к Ватсону, дал указание Шерлок и вытащил из кармана брюк кредитку Майкрофта. – Не забудь купить кофе, я не могу без него работать.

\- Давай проясним кое-что раз и навсегда, - сказал Джек, оборачиваясь к этому нахалюге. – Я не хожу за продуктами, не готовлю и не варю кофе. У меня для этого в команде всегда был специальный человек. Кроме того, я – твой гость. Так что всем вышеперечисленным придётся заниматься тебе.

\- Но я должен думать о расследовании, - возразил Холмс.

\- На ходу подумаешь, - с лёгкостью отмёл его возражения Харкнесс.

\- А вдруг в моё отсутствие придёт клиент? – Снова отбил мячик в сторону противника Шерлок.

\- Ничего, я приму посетителей вместо тебя, - отбил его назад Джек.

\- На каждый аргумент у тебя есть контраргумент. Ты всеми так командуешь? – Раздражённо спросил Шерлок, всё больше жалея об отсутствии покладистого хозяйственного Джона.

\- Да, это – результат многолетней привычки, - Джек подошёл к детективу и теперь спокойно смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Ладно, я схожу в магазин сам, но предупреждаю: то, что я приготовлю, может оказаться редкостной дрянью, - Шерлок отвёл взгляд первым. - Вершина моего кулинарного мастерства – это сандвичи.

 

Поход в магазин оказался очень сложной задачей для Шерлока. Холмс долго стоял перед каждым стеллажом, пытаясь выбрать одно из сотни наименований сыра и колбасы. Он внимательно вчитывался в надписи на этикетках, сопоставляя состав, цену и срок реализации. Его бортовой компьютер натужно выл и зависал от перенапряжения, пытаясь обработать это море информации. Проще всего было бы купить то, что обычно покупал Джон, но Шерлок никогда не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи. Он попытался, но так и не смог вспомнить, что же обычно находилось в их холодильнике, не считая отрезанной головы, глаз и прочего ливера. Холмс решил отложить решение столь сложной задачи на потом и подошёл к холодильнику со сливочным маслом. Сделать выбор тут оказалось не намного легче.

Потратив больше часа на блуждания по супермаркету и решение сложной проблемы выбора, Холмс выбрался на улицу с пакетом весьма скромных размеров в руках. Теперь он почувствовал, что проголодался. Добравшись до квартиры, детектив узнал от Джека, что в его отсутствие заходила пара клиентов, его старший брат и чудак в странной вязаной шапочке, который очень хотел показать Шерлоку какие-то загадочные видеозаписи.

\- Где эти записи? – Поинтересовался Холмс.

\- Они у него дома, - ответил Харкнесс, приглаживая ещё влажные после душа волосы. – Я взял у него адрес, сходим к нему после того, как поедим.

С грехом пополам Шерлоку удалось нарезать тупым ножом хлеб на ломти и уложить на них кусочки сыра и колбасы (при этом он, естественно, и не подумал почистить их перед тем, как порезать). Глядя на его мучения, Джек сжалился, и сам сварил кофе. После завтрака, происходившего во время, более подходящее для обеда, Холмс вместе с Харкнессом отправились к тому странному посетителю.

Придя к нему домой, они убедились, что он был ещё более чудаковатым, чем на первый взгляд. В квартире была действующая игрушечная железная дорога. 

\- Итак, что у Вас за вопрос, мистер Шилкот? – Сразу же приступил к делу Шерлок.

\- Я работаю в метро на линии Дистрикт. Моя обязанность – стирать записи камер видеонаблюдения после просмотра. На последней записи я заметил нечто странное. Сейчас покажу, - толстяк уселся за компьютер и нажал кнопку. – Это было неделю назад. Последний поезд в пятницу ночью, станция Вестминстер, мужчина сел в последний вагон, он был единственным пассажиром. Следующая станция Сент-Джеймс парк, видите, этот вагон пуст. Как Вы это объясните, мистер Холмс?

\- А он не мог спрыгнуть? – Предположил Джек.

\- Во время движения двери автоматически блокируются, - сказал Шилкот. – Но есть ещё кое-что: машинист этого поезда больше не работает. По словам соседа, он уехал в отпуск. Видать, неплохие деньги получил.

\- Раз машинист замешан, то пассажир мог выйти, - заключил Шерлок.

\- Это прямой перегон по линии Дистрикт между двумя станциями, там один тоннель без каких-либо ответвлений. Идти некуда. Поезд не останавливается, но пассажир исчезает. Здорово, да?

\- Мне знакомо это лицо, - прищурившись, произнёс Холмс. – Обычно на этот перегон уходит пять минут, а на этот раз ушло десять, - детектив обратил внимание на ещё одно несоответствие записей двух камер. - Нужны планы метро, как можно больше.

\- Я смотрел на всех картах, ответвлений там нет, - подал голос Шилкот.

\- Шерлок, - обратился к детективу Джек. – Я мог бы помочь, но мне нужен выход в Интернет и мощный компьютер, а лучше пара рабочих станций. Тогда я смогу скачать с удалённого сервера программы «Торчвуда». С их помощью можно будет найти не только нужные планы, но и проверить записи с камер слежения по всему Лондону.

\- Сейчас я позвоню Майкрофту, и у тебя будет всё необходимое, - воодушевился Шерлок. – Мистер Шилкот, мы хотим взять с собой эти записи.

Покинув квартиру любителя поездов и смешных шапочек, Шерлок предложил Харкнессу:

\- Джек, может, перекусим? Я знаю отличное кафе неподалёку. Владелец всегда даёт мне большие порции.

На самом деле Холмс не был пока голоден, однако хорошо знал, что стоит ему увлечься работой, о еде он вспомнит нескоро, к тому же он не хотел обременять себя приготовлением пищи дома. Кроме того, им нужно было убить около часа времени до того, как люди Майкрофта доставят на Бейкер-стрит необходимые орудия труда.

\- Не вижу повода, чтобы не подкрепиться, - обаятельно улыбнулся Харкнесс.

 

По возвращении домой, они обнаружили там всё необходимое и приступили к работе. Джек вытеснил Холмса с его ноутбуком на диван, и водрузил на стол в гостиной два громадных монитора. Подсоединив к ним шнуры от системных блоков, включив их и подключившись к интернету, Харкнесс ввёл пароль и запустил процесс закачки всех программ «Торчвуда», которые могли оказаться им полезны. Этот процесс мог продлиться несколько часов, и пока он не закончится, капитану нечем было заняться. Он невольно залюбовался Шерлоком, увлечённо барабанившим по клавишам ноутбука, и размечтался о том, каким он может оказаться в постели. Из обширного личного опыта Джек знал, что такие сдержанные и холодные люди, как правило, оказываются ненасытными и весьма раскованными в постели. «Попытка – не пытка», - сказал себе Харкнесс и направился к Холмсу.

Шерлок увлечённо изучал историю строительства метрополитена и не заметил, как Джек подсел к нему на диван. Он оторвался от своих поисков только тогда, когда почувствовал, что на его бедро легла рука. Подняв глаза на капитана, Холмс заметил, что зрачки его были расширены, а дыхание прерывисто. Убирая его руку со своего бедра, детектив успел сосчитать пульс и отметить, что он учащён. Все признаки гормональной бури в организме Джека были налицо. Поняв, что это он был причиной происходящего, Шерлок, резко отпрянул от Харкнесса.

\- Не надо смотреть на меня, как королева Виктория, попавшая в портовый бордель, - сказал Джек, осознавший, что поспешил. - Я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться, если, конечно, ты сам этого не захочешь.

\- Как я мог так ошибиться и не понять сразу, что ты – гей! – Воскликнул детектив. - Ты выглядел, как нормальный мужчина. 

\- А я и есть нормальный, - улыбнулся во все 32 зуба Джек. – Просто мне больше нравятся мужчины. А сейчас мне нравишься ты.

\- Но я не по этой части.

\- Да? А твоя домовладелица почему-то считает иначе, - заметил Харкнесс.

\- Она так считает, потому что я не встречаюсь с девушками. Но я не встречаюсь с ними не потому, что я гей. Просто я равнодушен к сексу.

\- Может быть, тебе ещё не встретился подходящий человек, который убедил бы тебя в обратном? Как глупо не пользоваться всем тем, чем так щедро одарила тебя природа, - Джек провёл подушечками пальцев по губам и шее детектива, взъерошил волосы на затылке, потом отошёл от него. – Я пойду посплю пару часов. Тебе тоже советую. Спокойной или неспокойной ночи, Шерлок.

«Ничего, - подумал Джек. – Я подожду, пока ты созреешь. Янто вообще до нашей встречи любил девушку. Ты же, похоже, был неравнодушен к своему соседу».

Джек ушёл, а Шерлок ещё долго не мог справиться с сердцебиением и мурашками, бегавшими по коже. Странно, отчего это он вдруг так отреагировал на прикосновение Джека? Надо бы узнать о нём побольше. Холмс мотнул головой и попытался сосредоточиться на стоявшей перед ним задаче. Он явно что-то упускал. Что-то очевидное.


	9. Я знаю уют вагонов метро

После того, как Шерлок выспался, его мозг заработал на полную мощность и отметил ещё одно несоответствие на записях с камер наблюдения: станцию Вестминстер покинули семь вагонов, а на станцию Сент-Джеймс парк прибыли шесть. Таким образом, исчезнувший пассажир остался в вагоне, который где-то по дороге оцепил машинист.

Вот тут-то детективу и пригодился Джек со своими программами-шпионами. Подключившись к лондонской сети камер наблюдения, он обнаружил пропавшего пассажира, которым оказался Лорд Моран, пэр Англии, министр международного развития, работающий на Северную Корею с 1996 года. Шерлок сразу же опознал в нём одного из своих людей-маркеров. Что подобный человек мог забыть в метро?

\- Террористическая сеть, о которой говорил Майкрофт, это не подпольная сеть. Это подземная сеть, - осенило Шерлока. – Нужно найти, куда мог деться отцепленный вагон. 

В игру снова вступил Харкнесс, которому вскоре удалось отыскать различные планы строительства метро и найти на них в этом районе так и не открытую станцию, которой не было на обычных схемах.

\- Прямо над ней Вестминстерский дворец, а в нём сегодня должно состояться заседание палаты лордов. На повестке дня слушание нового закона об антитерроре, - Шерлок бегал по комнате, сцепив пальцы рук. – Скорее всего террористы, планируют подорвать бомбу под дворцом как раз во время этих слушаний. Джек, мы срочно должны найти этот вагон!

Схватив пальто, мужчины помчались по направлению к станции метро Бейкер-стрит. 

Джек оказался идеальным напарником. Он не стал рассуждать о законности взлома замка на запертых воротах в переходе с одной станции на другую. Напротив, он помог Шерлоку ломать замок, после чего вытащил из кармана своей шинели пистолет внушительных размеров и пошёл впереди. Холмс с фонариком шёл позади него на расстоянии пары шагов. Тоннель петлял и разветвлялся, но Шерлок уверенно поворачивал и шёл по маршруту, который видел он один, поскольку карта сейчас была в его голове. Всякий раз, когда детектив пытался вырваться вперёд, Джек опережал его, чтобы прикрыть в случае нападения, двигаясь, как полицейские голливудских боевиках. Однако на пути им так никто и не встретился. Пройдя по узкому переходу над тоннелем и спустившись по шатким металлическим лесенкам, они оказались на платформе заброшенной станции. Вагон обнаружился в тоннеле неподалёку от неё.

К огромному удивлению Харкнесса никто не охранял отцепленный вагон, и это было плохим знаком, поскольку могло означать лишь одно: до взрыва оставалось мало времени, и все, кто был к этому причастен, заблаговременно эвакуировались. Холмс влетел в вагон, который оказался пуст, и принялся искать бомбу. Она обнаружилась под полом, и как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок обрадовался правильности своих выводов, приведших к этой опасной находке, часовой механизм внезапно активировался. Увидев, что у них меньше двух с половиной минут, Джек оттащил Шерлока в сторону:

\- Уходи отсюда. Я отключу часовой механизм.

\- А как же ты? Если ты не успеешь, то можешь погибнуть, – возразил Холмс.

\- Я выживу. Уже проверял, - сказал капитан нечто не вполне понятное для Шерлока, решившего, что тот выжил после взрыва, уничтожившего «Торчвуд». - Уходи, я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

\- Но я не трус! Если ты идёшь на такой риск, то почему я должен сбегать? – Не унимался детектив.

\- Но ты ведь не дурак и не станешь рисковать понапрасну. Я остаюсь, поскольку лучше разбираюсь в оружии, - Харкнесс привёл разумный довод, и Шерлок вынужден был согласиться.

\- Спасибо, я никогда этого не забуду, - сказал он и на прощание крепко обнял Джека, а тот не ограничился одними лишь объятиями и поцеловал его. Харкнессу очень не хотелось прерывать этот поцелуй, но времени было слишком мало, и он оттолкнул от себя Холмса, скомандовав:

\- Беги! 

Джек сбросил с себя шинель и, став на колени, склонился над спрятанной под полом бомбой. Мозг услужливо извлёк из памяти нужную информацию, и через пару десятков секунд Джек уверенно отсоединил провода, остановив обратный отсчёт и сделав безопасной всю ту массу взрывчатки, которой был начинен вагон. Теперь оставалось аккуратно демонтировать всю эту красоту и забрать её отсюда, чем и занялась прибывшая вскоре команда сапёров, которую вызвал Шерлок.

 

Лишь вечером, после долгих объяснений в Скотленд-ярде, Шерлок и Джек отправились на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок ехал в такси и думал о том, что тот поцелуй с Джеком не вызвал у него отвращения, и это было странно. Холмс вынужден был признать, что в капитане было нечто загадочное, делающее его ещё привлекательнее. Стало ужасно интересно, что же представлял собой этот обаятельный и простой с виду мужчина. По возвращении домой Шерлок устроил Харкнессу допрос, чтобы выяснить, какие из выводов о его прошлом верны:

\- Джек, обычно я многое могу сказать о человеке по его внешнему виду, но в твоём случае я вижу много противоречий. Судя по твоей выправке и знаниям, ты наверняка служил в армии или работал на спецслужбы. То, что на тебе надето – это офицерская шинель времён Второй мировой войны, но ткань совсем новая. Значит, это не музейный экспонат, а вещь, пошитая по спецзаказу. Взрослый серьёзный человек, каким без сомнения ты являешься, не станет носить подобную одежду просто так. Ты – либо фанат исторических реконструкций, либо носишь её из-за сентиментальных воспоминаний. Иногда в твоей речи проскальзывают некоторые старомодные выражения, как будто ты жил в период той войны, однако порой ты демонстрируешь знания, превосходящие мои. У тебя лёгкий акцент, происхождение которого я так и не смог определить, значит, что ты не здешний уроженец. Порой мне кажется, что ты родом из прошлого, а порой – из будущего. Какие из моих выводов верны?

\- Практически все. Я родился в будущем, но долгое время прожил в прошлом. Шинель я ношу в память о настоящем капитане Джеке Харкнессе, погибшем во время Второй мировой, чьё имя я взял для выполнения одного задания, да так и оставил себе навсегда, - глядя в широко распахнутые от удивления глаза Холмса, сообщил ему Джек. – Понимаю, в это трудно поверить. Стоило бы объяснить подробнее, но я не люблю рассказывать о себе. 

\- Главное, чтобы ты рассказал мне о Докторе и помог найти его.

\- Я сделаю то, что пообещал. Однако я и сам знаю немногое, лишь то, что Доктор – последний таймлорд с планеты Галифрей, скитающийся в пространстве и времени.

\- Ты говорил о какой-то артронной энергии, по наличию которой можно определить его местонахождение, - напомнил Шерлок.

\- Каждый из путешествовавших с Доктором несёт на себе небольшой след артронной энергии. Больше всего этой энергии во мне. Если мы поймём, какой прибор может её зарегистрировать, то сможем обнаружить местонахождение ТАРДИС Доктора.

\- Тогда тебе придётся завтра поехать со мной в университетскую лабораторию и в Бартс, где мы с Молли просканируем твоё тело на всём имеющемся диагностическом оборудовании, - воодушевился Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, но результаты этого обследования должны оставаться в тайне, - согласился капитан, и Шерлок кивнул. – А теперь не мешало бы поужинать.

Шерлок скорчил страдальческую гримасу:

\- Ох, лучше бы я подорвался вместе с той бомбой - не надо было бы теперь готовить.

\- Ладно, давай тогда закажем пиццу, - сжалился над детективом Харкнесс.


	10. Тайна капитана Харкнесса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Блюз из к/ф «Серенада Солнечной долины» (оркестр Глена Миллера). http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/no/mp3/orkestr-glena-millera---bluz-iz-kf-serenada-solne4noi-dolini/

Однако на следующий день все их планы были нарушены приходом инспектора Лестрейда, который попросил детектива о помощи в поимке таинственного киллера, убивавшего богатых и влиятельных людей.

Уже через несколько часов Шерлок смог понять, кто будет следующей жертвой и примерное время нападения. Чтобы в очередной раз утереть нос Лестрейду, да и всему Скотленд-ярду заодно, Холмс решил сам задержать убийцу и взял с собой лишь Харкнесса.

Пока Шерлок продумывал хитроумную комбинацию, как бы им заполучить ключ-карту, с помощью которой можно было попасть в лифт, который доставил бы их в пентхаус небоскрёба, где был расположен офис предполагаемой жертвы – Огастеса Магнуссена, Харкнесс вскрыл панель над сканирующим устройством у лифта. Немного поковырявшись внутри, он добился прибытия кабинки, гостеприимно распахнувшей перед ними свои двери. 

Поднявшись наверх и выйдя из лифта, они наткнулись на лежащее на полу тело охранника, и услышали звук выстрела. Было ясно, что они опоздали. Шерлок заметил движение и первым кинулся за убегавшей фигурой в чёрном. Каково же было его удивление, когда, догнав убийцу, он понял, что это была женщина. Секундное замешательство едва не стоило ему жизни, поскольку дамочка выстрелила в него в упор. Шерлока спас подоспевший Харкнесс, оттолкнув его в сторону и закрыв собой, в то время как женщина расстреливала всю обойму своего пистолета с глушителем. Шерлок и Харкнесс ещё падали на пол, а блондинка-киллер уже пустилась наутёк. Шерлок оказался цел и быстро высвободился из-под оказавшегося довольно тяжёлым тела Джека. 

Шерлок посмотрел на него и пришёл в ужас, увидев пять пулевых ранений на груди капитана, на которой алыми розами проступали пятна крови. Джек скорчился от боли, и первым побуждением Шерлока было вызвать ему скорую помощь. Однако Джек сжал его руку и попросил, да нет, скорее скомандовал:

\- Не дай ей уйти.

Шерлок вытащил свой пистолет и погнался за женщиной. Это было не в его принципах – стрелять в женщин и детей, но сейчас она была преступницей, убившей многих, и, наверняка, смертельно ранившей хорошего человека, который успел стать ему другом, поэтому он сделал два выстрела по коленям бегуньи. Женщина вскрикнула и упала. Всё, теперь она уже не уйдёт от правосудия. Теперь нужно было вызвать полицию и скорую помощь.

Шерлок вернулся к капитану и, пощупав пульс, понял, что у него остановилось сердце. Холмс не хотел с этим смиряться, и начал делать Харкнессу непрямой массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. Через пару минут Джек резко вздохнул, закашлялся и сказал:

\- У нас наметился прогресс: ты поцеловал меня.

\- Я делал тебе искусственное дыхание, чтобы ты не умер, - буркнул обалдевший Шерлок.

\- Так ты не знаешь обо мне главного? – Превозмогая боль, Харкнесс попытался улыбнуться. - Я не могу умереть. Вернее, я умирал уже много раз, но всякий раз возвращался к жизни. Теперь ты знаешь мою тайну.

Брови Шерлока удивлённо сошлись на переносице:

\- Это невозможно.

\- Я тоже так думал, оживая после того, как меня в первый раз застрелили. Моё тело буквально пропитано артронной энергией, поскольку подверглось непосредственному воздействию вортекса. Благодаря этому я не старею и не могу умереть, - Джек, грустно усмехнулся. – Вернее, не могу умереть окончательно, всякий раз возвращаясь к жизни после очередной смерти.

\- Но ты ведь всё же погибаешь от всего того, что может убить и обычного человека? – Недоверчиво спросил детектив.

Харкнесс слегка кивнул.

\- Наверняка при этом ты испытываешь такую же боль, как и все люди? – Пристально вглядываясь в искажённое болью лицо капитана, спросил Шерлок.

\- Зачем ты задаёшь мне эти вопросы, - уголок рта Харкнесса дёрнулся в грустной полуулыбке.

\- Я хочу понять, что тобой движет, - Шерлок говорил правду, он действительно хотел понять этого загадочного человека, хотел узнать о нём как можно больше.

\- Хороший вопрос, но, похоже, я и сам не знаю на него ответа, - Джек попытался подняться. – Послушай, не стоит мне попадать в больницу. Будет слишком много вопросов. - Он склонил голову. – Мне нужна новая рубашка, чтобы не пугать людей, - он заметил, как дёрнулась рука Холмса, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы. – Нет, Шерлок, твоя мне будет мала. Я пойду, постараюсь незаметно выбраться из здания, а ты оставайся тут до прихода полиции. Если женщина признается, что стреляла в меня, скажи, что на мне был бронежилет.

Шерлок поднял Джека и помог ему добраться до лифта.

 

Когда три часа спустя Шерлок вернулся домой после долгих объяснений в Скотленд-ярде, то его ждал сюрприз: за накрытым столом как ни в чём ни бывало сидел Джек в новой синей рубашке.

\- Ты же говорил, что не готовишь, - удивился Холмс.

\- Я сказал, что не готовлю, но не говорил, что не умею готовить. Просто я сразу понял, что ты тоже любишь командовать и не мог позволить тебе сесть мне на шею. Это простая еда: бризоль из печени и паста под соусом Болоньезе. Это не слишком сложно было приготовить. Выпей вина, у тебя был сегодня тяжёлый день. 

Детектив снял пальто и, вымыв руки, поспешил за стол.

Когда они закончили ужин, Харкнесс включил музыку. Это был Оркестр Гленна Миллера со своей знаменитой композицией из фильма «Серенада Солнечной долины». Он протянул руку Шерлоку, приглашая его на танец.

\- Не понимаю, в чём смысл этого парного топтания под музыку, - проворчал тот.

\- Сейчас поймёшь, - улыбнулся Джек самой ослепительной из своих улыбок, вытягивая его в центр гостиной.

Они танцевали под медленный блюз рука в руке, щека к щеке. Вторая рука Джека лежала на спине Холмса, притягивая его к себе всё сильнее, и детектив чувствовал, что и сам начинает прижиматься к капитану. Шерлоку становилось всё жарче, кровь приливала к щекам и к низу живота. От Джека исходили сила и ещё нечто трудноопределимое, но неимоверно притягательное. От него пахло так, что у Шерлока начала кружиться голова, заставляя непроизвольно сжимать пальцы руки, переплетая их с пальцами Харкнесса.

\- Я - дипломированный химик, но так и не смог определить, чем пахнет твой одеколон, - прошептал он на ухо Джеку. – Ответь мне, что это за запах?

\- Я не пользуюсь одеколоном. Это мой собственный запах – феромоны 51-го века, - ответил тот, целуя детектива в шею.

\- Это значит, что у меня нет шансов противостоять тебе? – Спросил Шерлок.

\- Ты всё ещё хочешь сопротивляться тому, что ты чувствуешь? – Шепнул ему на ухо Джек.

\- Уже нет, - выдохнул детектив и потянулся своими губами к губам Джека.

 

Шерлок не помнил, как они оказались в его спальне. «Вероятно, из-за кислородного голодания мой мозг начал давать сбои», - подумал он, когда Джек, сняв с него пиджак и расстёгивая рубашку, оторвался от его губ, начав целовать шею и плечи. У Шерлока было такое ощущение, что кожа содрана и Джек прикасается губами непосредственно к оголённым нервам, заставляя его тело вздрагивать от непривычно острого удовольствия.

Джек не спешил, он понимал, что имеет дело с новичком, поэтому нужно больше времени уделить ласкам, чтобы пробудить в нём чувственность и избавить от скованности.

\- Тебе очень идут эти брюки, но сейчас нам будет намного удобнее без них, - тихонько прошептал он на ухо детективу, и расстегнул молнию и ремень. Руки скользнули по бёдрам Шерлока, высвобождая его стройные мускулистые ноги из плена одежды.

От своей одежды Харкнесс избавился настолько быстро, как будто выполнял норматив на раздевание. Оставшись лишь в широком кожаном браслете на левом запястье, он снова поцеловал Шерлока в губы и, положив руки ему на плечи, вынудил сесть на кровать. Джек медленно опустился на пол у его ног, покрывая поцелуями грудь и живот детектива. Последняя линия обороны Шерлока пала: его трусы оказались на полу, а возбуждённый член - во рту капитана. Холмс закрыл глаза и застонал, запрокидывая голову назад. Казалось, что всё его существо сейчас сконцентрировалось на этом небольшом участке возбуждённой плоти, которую столь умело терзали сейчас губы Харкнесса, доводя Шерлока до максимального возбуждения. Тонкие музыкальные пальцы судорожно вцепились в плечи Джека, оставляя на его коже багровые отметины. Джек чередовал круговые полизывающие движения с сосательными, временами полностью заглатывая член Холмса. Наслаждение Шерлока нарастало, становясь почти мучительным, заставляя его вздрагивать всякий раз, когда мягкий язык надавливал на уздечку. Вскоре подкатила первая волна оргазма, и он судорожно дёрнулся. Не в силах больше сидеть Холмс упал на кровать, а Джек всё продолжал сосать, заставляя член детектива, подрагивая, продолжать выплёскивать сперму, и Шерлока накрыло второй волной. 

Закончив, Джек лёг рядом, подтянул на подушки и обнял Шерлока, чувствовавшего себя теперь глупцом, упорствовавшим в своём заблуждении и не понимавшим раньше, сколько новых ощущений, сколько удовольствия он может получить от секса, перестав сопротивляться заложенным в каждом человеческом существе потребностям.

\- Я должен сделать то же самое для тебя? – Через некоторое время спросил Шерлок, придя в себя.

\- То же самое или намного лучшее, - лукаво улыбнулся Джек. – Я хочу в тебя. Ты позволишь? Или я тороплю события?

\- Ты дашь мне минут пять на размышления? – Спросил Холмс, прижимаясь к Харкнессу.

\- Думай, сколько потребуется, - капитан поцеловал своего нового любовника и принялся поглаживать его грудь и плечи. 

То, чего хотел от Шерлока Джек, было очень интимным и немного пугающим, для этого требовалось полное доверие партнёру. Он не торопил Холмса, но при этом руки и губы капитана делали всё, чтобы снова возбудить детектива, и это получалось отлично. Жаркие томительные поцелуи распаляли Шерлока, нежные прикосновения губ Джека сменялись покусываниями, его язык отправился исследовать самые неожиданные места, где при его приближении кожа сразу же становилась сверхчувствительной. Их руки и ноги сплетались как лианы в тропическом лесу. Голова детектива снова кружилась от нехватки кислорода, а, может быть, и от чего-то ещё… Он не отслеживал, сколько минут прошло от вопроса до момента осознания им того, что он хочет чего-то большего, чем эти поцелуи и объятия. Разве мог он не доверять Харкнессу после того, как тот сегодня спас его жизнь? Дыхание снова участилось, голос срывался, когда Холмс негромко произнёс: «Да, Джек, ты можешь сделать это».

Харкнессу потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы достать из кармана своих брюк всё необходимое, он ведь всегда был во всеоружии. И вот уже влажные от геля пальцы скользнули внутрь Шерлока, растягивая вход, изучая и дразня. Это оказалось весьма необычно, но и столь же приятно, что Шерлок непроизвольно прогибался, когда эти пальцы задевали самую чувствительную точку. Затем Джек, надев презерватив и капнув на него немного геля, приподнял бёдра Шерлока, и стал медленно входить в него. Шерлок поморщился и даже задержал дыхание от боли.

\- Расслабься, дыши глубже, это скоро пройдёт, - шепнул Харкнесс, и Шерлок поверил. 

Он перестал обращать внимание на боль, сосредоточившись на приятных ощущениях от влажных требовательных поцелуев, приятной тяжести вдавливающего его в кровать горячего тела, сильных и одновременно нежных рук, сжимающих его ягодицы и своего возбуждённого члена. Вскоре детектив адаптировался и стал получать удовольствие от толчков внутри себя. Это возбуждало его всё больше, и ему захотелось более острых ощущений, захотелось, чтобы Джек перестал осторожничать и стал двигаться резче, входя в него глубже. Тогда он обхватил ногами спину Харкнесса и стал делать встречные движения бёдрами. 

Джек восхищался необычной красотой Шерлока: молочно-белой кожей, на которой сейчас проступил румянец, тёмными кудрями, разметавшимися по подушке, но больше всего его широкими мягкими губами необычной формы, которые с жадностью ловили его поцелуи. Теперь Холмс стал намного раскованнее, подаваясь навстречу капитану, царапая его спину ногтями, сжимая ногами и почти кусая его губы, с громкими стонами прогибаясь в спине, когда тот входил в него до упора. 

Это томительное приближение к верху наслаждения, как показалось Шерлоку, продолжалось довольно долго, но, в конце концов, Харкнесс перешёл на более частый ритм, обхватил ладонью его член и, сделав ей несколько резких движений, помог детективу добраться до оргазма. Сразу же за этим, почувствовав непроизвольные сокращения мышц вокруг своего члена, кончил и Джек. Пару минут он ещё лежал сверху обессиленного Холмса, затем вышел из него и лёг рядом. Какое-то время они, полностью расслабившись, лежали молча.

То, что происходило сейчас в душе Шерлока, приводило его в замешательство. Он испытывал симпатию к Джеку, хотя и не любил его, но при этом у них только что был ошеломительный секс, воспоминания о котором продолжали будоражить воображение. Однако испытанное им удовольствие слегка горчило от гаденького ощущения, что он только что предал Джона, к которому давно уже прикипел всем сердцем, поступил по отношению к нему непорядочно, даром, что у них никогда не было секса, да и вряд ли когда-либо будет… Шерлок запутался. Харкнесс заметил его рассеянный взгляд, складки на лбу, и спросил, погладив по мягкому шелку кудрей:

\- Что-то не так? Тебе не понравилось?

\- Наоборот, слишком понравилось, но я… - Шерлок умолк, опасаясь, что дальнейшие его слова могут обидеть капитана.

\- Я понял. Ты любишь другого человека, который не отвечает тебе взаимностью. Так часто в жизни бывает.

\- И ты на меня за это не в обиде?

\- Нет, я ведь тоже… Кроме того, ты только что сделал мне такой шикарный подарок, - Джек обнял Шерлока. – Мы ведь можем просто быть вместе какое-то время и наслаждаться тем, что у нас есть.

Шерлок молча прижался к груди капитана, признавая его правоту. Он привык быть сильным, чёрствым, язвительным. Он годами создавал себе этот образ и сросся с ним, отгородившись от окружающего мира, чтобы никто не смог понять, что и он испытывает эмоции, присущие всем людям, что он тоже порой бывает ранимым, растерянным и неуверенным в себе. Но сейчас с Джеком Шерлок мог быть самим собой. Потому что Джек оказался сильным, надёжным и мудрым, хоть порой и вёл себя крайне легкомысленно. Сколько же всего ему довелось пережить, чтобы стать таким?

«Дай Бог мне полюбить тебя по-настоящему, так, как ты этого заслуживаешь, - подумал Джек, прижимая к себе казавшееся сейчас таким беззащитным тело Шерлока. – Или не дай мне Бог полюбить тебя, иначе я не смогу тебя оставить…»


	11. Брейнфак

Десятому всё же удалось оживить Старушку и, надавав ей пенделей, заставить убраться из опасной зоны. Однако она оказалась веселушкой и решила покуролесить по прибытии в пункт назначения. ТАРДИС мотало и вертело из стороны в сторону так же, как при последней регенерации Доктора. Короче, она вела себя, как пьяная женщина, которую потянуло на подвиги. В довершение всего, она ощутимо стукнулась обо что-то массивное и накренилась, заставив докторов грохнуться на пол, после чего скрежет тормозов затих.

Быстро очухавшись, Десятый встал на ноги, потёр отбитое мягкое место и похромал проверять, всё ли в порядке со всё ещё лежавшим на полу Ватсоном. С ним явно было не всё в порядке: глаза его были закрыты, на левом виске красовалась огромная кровоточащая ссадина. Судя по всему, падая, он изрядно приложился головой о консоль. Доктор присел рядом с ним и пощупал пульс. Слава богам Галифрея, пульс был в наличии, хотя и слабый. Ватсон всего лишь был без сознания, однако у него могла быть опасная черепно-мозговая травма. Доктор прижал руки к вискам Джона, направляя в его тело часть своей регенерационной энергии, и одновременно прикоснулся к его разуму, чтобы выяснить, насколько серьёзной была травма.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза, их выражение было осмысленным, зрачки, правда, слегка расширены, но это было нормальным после того, как человек некоторое время провёл с закрытыми глазами. Однако то, что произошло потом, вряд ли можно было считать нормальным. Когда Доктор понял, что происходит, то прервать начавшийся брейнфак было не легче, чем остановить мчащийся со скоростью сто километров в час товарняк командой: «Поезд, стой, раз-два». Он и не предполагал, что это возможно с представителем человеческой расы, да ещё и принадлежащим к тому же полу, что и он. Веками считалось, что брейнфак – это привилегия, доступная лишь высокоразвитым таймлордам. По крайней мере, так гласила информация, содержащаяся во всех известных ему источниках, которые, наверняка, содержали мнение Старейшин, считавших таймлордов вершиной эволюции и желавших подчеркнуть их превосходство над другими не столь развитыми расами.

Разум Ватсона открывался навстречу сканировавшему его разуму Доктора, поддерживая двухстороннюю ментальную связь. Джон открывал Доктору свои воспоминания, мечты, тайные желания. И Доктор, уже много веков не испытывавший подобного, не смог устоять перед искушением. Он намеревался ограничиться лишь поверхностным контактом, который можно было сравнить с глубоким поцелуем, но вскоре увлёкся до такой степени, что потерял контроль. Измученный своим многовековым одиночеством и угрызениями совести Доктор раскрывал этому человеку свои память и знания, чувства и тайны, потому что уже успел понять, Джон никогда не использует это во вред ему. Точно так же, как Доктор проникал в разум Ватсона, тот проникал в его разум.

На что это было похоже? Встречался ли вам в жизни человек, который понимал вас с полуслова, полувзгляда? А совсем без слов? Не правда ли, это было непередаваемое ощущение радости и единения с родственной душой? Так вот, во время брейнфака происходило нечто подобное, но только в сотни раз более сильное. Кроме этого присутствовало ещё кое-что. Обоим казалось, что сотни рук, сотни губ одновременно ласкают их тела, касаясь всех сокровенных местечек так, чтобы доставить максимум удовольствия. Познание, возбуждение и удовольствие смешивались в один пьянящий коктейль, нарастая до тех пор, пока не нахлынула первая мощная волна оргазма. За первой волной пришла вторая, а за ней продолжили накатывать всё новые и новые. Доктор испытывал всё то же, что и Ватсон, многократно усиленное его высокоразвитой нервной системой. Джону показалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он не выдержит, просто умрёт от наслаждения. Как раз в этот момент всё и закончилось. Тела словно парили в невесомости, медленно дрейфуя в бескрайнем космосе. Мысли медленно перекатывались, как разноцветные стеклянные шарики, такие же красивые и такие же бесполезные.

Несколько минут спустя Джон и Десятый вернулись в реальность и обнаружили себя лежащими на полу в обнимку и целующимися. Похоже, что оба только что кончили, поскольку в штанах у каждого было мокро.

Ну и как, скажите на милость избежать неловкости, оказавшись в столь щекотливом положении? Не избежали её и Ватсон с Доктором. Ведь ещё вчера они были друг с другом незнакомы, а теперь оказались в весьма недвусмысленной ситуации, только что пережив вместе нечто потрясающее и глубоко интимное.

\- Извини, - хором произнесли оба так, как будто ментальный канал всё ещё был открыт.

Десятый вскочил на ноги и принялся отряхивать пиджак и брюки.

\- Мне надо сменить костюм, - сообщил он, глядя куда-то в сторону.

Ватсон, потрогав лицо и увидев на руках кровь, произнёс:

\- А мне, кажется, нужно в душ.

Доктор умчался в одну сторону, а Джон, с трудом поднявшись, поковылял в другую. Он не стал спрашивать у Доктора, что это было, потому что всё узнал в процессе. И, надо признать, процесс этот был охренительно приятным. Настолько приятным, что теперь ему придётся принять душ и сменить трусы. Ох, грехи наши тяжкие… Дожился до того, что занимался только что космическим сексом с инопланетянином! И попробуй теперь снова с уверенностью повторить привычную формулировку: «Я не гей».

 

Они встретились в консольной через час, освежившиеся и переодевшиеся. Ватсон, считавший что пережил в своей жизни много горя, видевший много смертей, в том числе и смерть лучшего друга, лишения и ужасы войны, недоумевал, как может продолжать улыбаться Доктор, которому довелось потерять всё, что он любил и пережить на порядок больше страданий. Он по-прежнему чувствовал стыд и неловкость за то, что произошло между ними, хоть в этом и не было его вины. Больше всего он опасался того, что Доктор сейчас начнёт об этом разговор. Поэтому Джон, хоть в голове у него и царил сумбур от такого количества обрушившейся на него информации, войдя в консольную, сделал морду кирпичом и спросил, изображая максимальную заинтересованность:

\- А где мы теперь находимся?

Доктор, до этого сосредоточенно смотревший на мониторы, лучезарно улыбнулся (ведь он был великим притворщиком):

\- Джон, ты, кажется, что-то говорил про ковбоев? Так вот, Старушка привезла нас на Дикий Запад. Так что нам с тобой придётся сменить одежду, прежде чем выйти из ТАРДИС.

\- Что, правда? – Выражение лица стало Джона таким, какое могло расцвести на лице маленького ребёнка, с восхищением обнаружившего под ёлкой на Рождество не деревянную лошадку, а живую, которая какает. – Это из-за моих детских фантазий?

\- Я не задавал этих пространственно-временных координат, ТАРДИС сама доставила нас сюда. Она порой выкидывает такие фортели. Одно из двух: либо ты ей понравился, и она захотела выполнить твой каприз, либо мне нужно быть здесь, чтобы предотвратить какую-то пакость планетарного или даже галактического масштаба, - ответил Десятый, подумав о том, что ещё успеет стереть Ватсону память, как Донне Ноубл, во избежание перегрузки его мозга или попадания опасной информации в руки его врагов. А пока ему хотелось, чтобы рядом с ним был человек, который понимает его, а не просто стоит рядом, разинув рот, и время от времени произносит что-то типа: «Это впечатляет».


	12. Wild wild West

Как и следовало ожидать, ТАРДИС врубилась в скалу, но, к счастью, не той стороной, где была дверь, поэтому Ватсон и Десятый свободно выбрались наружу и огляделись. Вокруг был пустынный пейзаж: заросшая чахлой пожухшей травой равнина, кое-где оживляемая скалами. Солнце палило немилосердно, навевая неприятные воспоминания об Афганистане, и Джону сразу захотелось стащить с себя эту чёртову куртку и сапоги. А вот шляпа оказалась очень кстати, защищая от жестоких лучей полуденного солнца. Возникал вполне резонный вопрос: как эти ковбои в подобной одежде умудрялись не свариться в собственном соку на такой жаре? Однако Доктор сказал, что они не должны слишком выделяться, когда встретятся с местным населением, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Доктор сменил привычные костюм и длинное пальто на светло-коричневую замшевую куртку с бахромой, сапоги того же цвета и широкие брюки. Его наряд довершала светлая шляпа, придававшая его облику загадочности. При этом Доктор выглядел так, как будто ему по фигу жара, то есть нифига не потел. Естественно, ведь он мог изменять свой метаболизм таким образом, чтобы приспосабливаться к неблагоприятным условиям окружающей среды. Это знание пришло к Джону вместе с множеством другой разнообразной информации во время ментального контакта с Доктором. К сожалению, сам он подобными способностями не обладал, но во время своей военной службы привык терпеть подобные неудобства.

Доктор сразу же вскарабкался на скалу, рядом с которой припарковалось его транспортное средство. Оглядевшись вокруг, он заметил вдали городок.

\- Джон, нам туда, - Доктор указал пальцем направление и кузнечиком соскочил вниз.

Тащиться пешком по выжженной солнцем равнине оказалось совсем не весело. Тем более, что эта равнина могла выглядеть так и в восемнадцатом веке, и в двадцать первом. Джону не терпелось добраться до города и убедиться в том, что они действительно попали в другую эпоху, но он уже почти выбился из сил, а до города было всё ещё далеко. Рубашка стала мокрой, хоть выкручивай, заставляя вспомнить известную поговорку: «Лучше семь раз покрыться потом, чем один раз инеем». Джону казалось, что с тех пор, как покинул ТАРДИС, он покрылся потом не менее трёх дюжин раз.

Солнце уже стало клониться к закату, окрашивая скалы в терракотовый цвет, когда они, наконец, подошли к городу, который, без сомненья был далеко не современным. Городок был окружён деревянным забором. Дома тоже были деревянными и не выше, чем в два этажа. По узким улицам неспешно двигались сурового вида мужчины, некоторые из них были верхом, и женщины в платьях до пят. На чужаков слегка косились, но вопросов не задавали. Ватсон сразу же встрепенулся и заинтересовался.

\- Доктор, я бы съел что-нибудь.

\- Сейчас мы отыщем салун, наверняка он находится в центральной части города, куда мы с тобой и направляемся. Там ты сможешь поесть, а я разузнаю, не происходит ли тут чего-то странного.

Вскоре они обнаружили типичное для этого городка бревенчатое здание, украшенное аляповатой вывеской с вожделенной надписью «Салун». У коновязи рядом с дверями были привязаны три лошади, меланхолично жевавшие сено из кормушки. Кроме лошадей у входа стояли двое парней ковбойского вида, лениво жующие табак, и периодически столь же лениво и не менее смачно сплёвывающие под ноги. Гул, стоявший в прокуренном зале, сразу стих, как только Доктор с Ватсоном переступили порог заведения. В повисшей тишине оба подошли к барной стойке. Доктор улыбнулся низенькому лысоватому бармену с маслянистыми глазками и для того, чтобы начать разговор, спросил:

\- У Вас есть банановый дайкири? Ещё мы хотим заказать что-нибудь поесть.

\- Из выпивки есть только виски и пиво, - последовал ответ. - Если закажете виски, то жена сварганит вам пожрать, но деньги вперёд, я чужакам не верю.

\- Пожалуй, мы закажем и то, и другое, - Доктор достал из кармана несколько монет, после чего бармен сменил гнев на милость и нацедил им по пинте пенящегося напитка янтарного цвета и налил виски из бутылки в стаканчики сомнительной чистоты.

Джон выпил первую пинту пива возле стойки залпом и заказал ещё. Доктор не спеша потягивал из своего бокала. В зависимости от своего желания он мог пить, пьянея или не пьянея. Сейчас он предпочёл последнее, но окружающим было вовсе не обязательно об этом знать. Выждав, пока Ватсон допил вторую пинту пива, Десятый отхлебнул виски из стаканчика и спросил у бармена, который, наверняка подумал, что их обоих уже разобрало:

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, не появлялся ли в городе в последнее время кто-нибудь странный? 

\- Кроме вас, никого, - хитро усмехнулся тот.

Доктор сразу понял, что эта ушлая морда явно что-то знает, но не желает говорить. Пока он думал, как бы разговорить бармена, на улице раздались топот и улюлюканье.

\- Что происходит? – Задал вопрос галифреец.

\- Банда Целующей Эмили приехала грабить банк, - флегматично ответил бармен.

\- И Вы так спокойно об этом говорите?! – Изумился Джон.

\- Лучше пусть грабит её банда, чем банда Хромого Койота или Умника Билли. По крайней мере, она никого не убивает, да ещё и раздаёт потом часть денег бедным.

\- Доктор, мы что, так и будем здесь сидеть, пока творится беззаконие?! – Теперь возмущение и недоумение захмелевшего Ватсона были адресованы Доктору.

\- Я не вмешиваюсь в подобные дела. Я же говорил тебе, что не нарушаю естественный ход событий, только неестественный, - ответил Десятый, но Джон его уже не слушал. Второпях он опрокинул свой стаканчик виски и, достав из висевшей на поясе кобуры пистолет, помчался туда, куда, поднимая клубы пыли, по грунтовой дороге поскакала банда, и Доктору не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним и попытаться не дать ему наделать глупостей.

Когда Ватсон примчался в банк, на его стороне был фактор внезапности. Двое охранников сползали вниз по стене с глупыми улыбками на лицах и следами пурпурной помады на губах. Трое головорезов с пистолетами в руках держали на мушках управляющего и пару невезучих клиентов, имевших глупость явиться сегодня в банк. Одного из бандитов Джон сбил с ног, резко ударив ногой по коленям, другого – ударив прикладом по голове. На третьего он наставил пистолет, и тот моментально направил дуло своего револьвера в голову Ватсона, и они оба застыли, понимая, что попали в классический «мексиканский тупик». Четвёртый бандит, стоявший к Джону спиной, повернул голову, и оказался кудрявой русоволосой женщиной, одарившей его гневным взглядом. Затем женщина снова повернулась к управляющему и смачно поцеловала его в губы. Тот, глупо хихикая и улыбаясь, как розовый идиот, отцепил от пояса связку ключей и отдал ей, а потом стал медленно оседать на пол.

Как раз в этот момент подоспел Доктор со звуковой отвёрткой в руке вместо пистолета.

\- Джон, я же просил тебя не брать оружия! – Воскликнул он и направил жужжащий звуковой инструмент на бандита, целившегося в Ватсона.

Не поняв, что же это за хрень на него наставили, тот всё же предпочёл поднять руки вверх. Женщина снова обернулась на шум и встретилась глазами с Доктором.

\- Ривер*?! – Удивился он.

\- Доктор! – Просияла она.

Женщина вытащила из кармана своей джинсовой куртки записную книжку в синей обложке и стала её листать. На мгновение её лицо омрачилось, в уголках глаз даже заблестели слёзы. Было очень больно, что эта их встреча не должна была произойти, что любимый муж ещё считает её посторонним человеком. Но сильные женщины не плачут. Они сжимают зубы, душат в зародыше вопль, готовый вырваться из горла, и делают то, что должны сделать. Поэтому кучерявая женщина быстро взяла себя в руки и произнесла нечто не вполне понятное:

\- Ты – Доктор, но ещё не мой Доктор. Наши таймлайны не должны были здесь пересечься, - она достала из нагрудного кармана куртки помаду, подвела губы и подошла к Десятому. – Ты должен забыть это, любовь моя. Мне очень жаль. – Она подошла к Доктору и поцеловала его. 

Галифреец пытался вяло сопротивляться, но вскоре затих, и таинственная Ривер-Эмили опустила его на пол.

\- Что Вы с ним сделали?! – Воскликнул Джон! – Он ведь не мёртв?!

\- Нет. Это - галлюциногенная губная помада. Он просто немного отдохнёт на полу и посмотрит мультики, - ответила бравая бандитка.

Оставленный без внимания громила выбил пистолет из руки Джона, а женщина сгребла в его охапку и прижалась своими яркими горячими губами к его губам. Стало липко и влажно, а потом Джон понял, что мог видеть в своих фантазиях Льюис Кэрролл, написавший о попавшей в Страну чудес Алисе, которая разговаривала с грибами и гусеницами и подружилась с чеширским котом. Он тоже мотался по своей сказочной стране и общался с экстерминаторами белочек и сиреневыми зайчиками, чувствуя себя белым и пушистым, а ещё, кажется, у него был хвост, похожий на кошачий.

 

Возврат в реальность из этой Страны чудес был не таким приятным, как пребывание там, скорее он был омерзительным. Джон обнаружил себя лежащим на холодном дощатом полу в полутёмном помещении за решёткой. Голова бесчувственного Доктора вдавливалась ему в живот. Едва он растолкал галифрейца, как с другой стороны решётки появился коренастый усатый мужчина со звездой шерифа на куртке.

\- Вы обвиняетесь в ограблении городского банка и понесёте наказание по всей строгости закона, - заявил он.

\- Но ведь банк ограбили не мы, а эта ваша Эмили, - возразил Ватсон.

\- Не важно. Вы были столь глупы, что оказались пойманы на месте преступления, к тому же, вы – чужаки, поэтому будете осуждены, - шериф сунул руки в карманы и покинул помещение, не желая участвовать в препирательствах. 

\- Доктор, я вовсе не хочу, чтобы меня тут судили, знаю я из книг, какое тут у них было правосудие, - выпалил Джон.

\- Мы не будем сидеть здесь и ждать суда, - сказал ему в ответ Доктор и направил свою звуковую отвёртку на дверь.

Замок щёлкнул, и Десятый ринулся к открывшейся двери. Джон с радостью выскочил за ним, озираясь по сторонам. Охраны не было.

\- Веди себя невозмутимо, - посоветовал ему Доктор. – Спокойно и уверенно выбираемся из города, и идём к ТАРДИС.

Так всё и было, пока Доктор не увидел у коновязи перед салуном знакомую лошадь. Он ворвался в помещение с выражением лица «Я вас настиг, какой я молодец» и узрел кудрявую женщину, направляющую странного вида металлический предмет с антенной на бармена. Предмет звякнул.

\- Ривер… - начал Доктор.

\- Снова ты! – Воскликнула кудрявая авантюристка. – Сколько раз говорить, что у меня может быть и собственная карьера! Убирайся и не мешай мне работать! Я в состоянии и сама задержать и обезвредить зайгона**.

Бармен стал меняться, превращаясь в покрытого красными присосками гуманоида. Казалось, что его тело было сделано из резины.

\- Точно, как же я сразу не понял, что бармен – пришелец! – Вскричал Доктор, стукнув себя ладонью по лбу.

Увидев, что от него отвлеклись, красное существо снова трансформировалось в человека и, выбежав за дверь, вскочило на лошадь. За ним кинулись Ривер, Доктор и Ватсон. Они запрыгнули на трёх стоявших у коновязи лошадей и погнались за беглецом. Джон, никогда не ездивший верхом, всё же быстро понял, что нужно упираться ногами в стремена и пружинить при каждом подскоке лошади, дабы не отбить себе задницу о жёсткое седло.

Ривер вырвалась вперёд и, достав из сумки-почтальонки лассо, метко набросила его на беглеца, стащив того с лошади. Доктор и Ватсон, подъехав к упавшему зайгону, вновь принявшему свою истинную форму, спешились и связали его.

\- Где остальные? – Сурово спросил Доктор пришельца.

\- Больше нет никого. Я прилетел сюда один, искал себе спокойную планету, чтобы поселиться, - захныкал зайгон.

\- Где твой корабль?

\- В пещере вон под той скалой, - передняя конечность метаморфа указала на скалу, в которую впечаталась ТАРДИС.

\- Вот и отлично! – Обрадовался Доктор. - Пусть там и остаётся, а ты отправишься с нами. Мы тебя депортируем. – Доктор сделал знак Ватсону и тот помог ему взвалить зайгона поперёк седла. – Спасибо, Ривер. Ты тоже отправишься с нами?

Женщина загадочно улыбнулась:

\- Да, но я буду с вами недолго. У меня есть идея. Давайте отправим этого краснокожего не на его родную планету, а, скажем, на Раксокорикофаллопаториус. Ну, что стоите? Грузите его в ТАРДИС.

Доктор не стал возражать, лишь удивлённо вскинул брови.

\- Эх, так и не пообедал на Диком Западе, - огорчился Джон.

 

После высадки зайгона на Раксокорикофаллопаториусе, Ривер достала из сумки пудреницу и, открыв её, дунула так, что находившаяся там пыльца полетела в лицо Доктору. Галифреец закашлялся и рухнул на пол. 

\- Снова какая-то галлюциногенная хрень? – Обречённо спросил Ватсон, понимая, что сейчас его постигнет та же участь, что и Доктора.

\- Нет, это - пыльца амнезии, единственное, что может заставить таймлорда что-то напрочь забыть. Чтобы заставить Вас забыть нашу встречу, понадобится что-то другое, - Ривер достала помаду.

\- Может, хватит уже меня целовать! – Возмутился Джон.

\- Хм, так на Вас не подействовало? – Женщина бросила на него озадаченный взгляд. – Что же мне с Вами делать? Доктор не должен знать о нашей с ним встрече. Пообещайте, что не расскажете ему.

\- Я придумаю для него другую весьма правдоподобную историю, я это умею. Я ведь вёл в интернете блог и сотней врак приукрашивал одну сомнительную правду о гениальности моего друга-детектива.

\- Хорошо, - Ривер повернулась к консоли, и её пальцы запорхали над кнопками и рычагами.

\- Стойте, Вы хоть знаете, что Вы делаете! – Испугался Ватсон.

\- Не бойтесь, я прекрасно умею управлять Старушкой. Вот Вы и на месте, на прекрасной планете Асгард, - сказала женщина, хоть и не было слышно скрежета тормозов, и ласково погладила рукой консоль. – Зачем же ты привезла его туда, Старушка, неужели потому что соскучилась по мне? - Пальцы правой руки Ривер выбили дробь на широком кожаном браслете, надетом на её левую руку. – Прощайте Джон Ватсон, передавайте привет другу, – кудрявая женщина улыбнулась перед тем, как раствориться в воздухе.

А Джон ещё долго стоял и смотрел на то место, где только что стояла Ривер, пытаясь понять, что же она имела в виду, когда сказала о его друге.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ривер Сонг (Мелоди Понд) – дочь Эми Понд и Рори Уильямса, зачатая ими в ТАРДИС и, поэтому обладающая способностями повелителя времени, хоть и является человеком. Жена Доктора, двигающаяся в другом временном потоке. Впервые Доктор встретил Ривер в тот день, когда она погибла на планете Библиотека.  
> Ривер http://sciencefiction.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/riversong.jpg
> 
> ** Зайгоны - раса метоморфических гуманоидов. Они родом с планеты Зайгор, но часто пытались бежать с нее.  
> Зайгоны: http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131027062305/doctorwho/ru/images/8/8c/262116_tribune_doctor_who.png


	13. Безумство

Очень трудно было Джеку и Шерлоку после того, что произошло той ночью между ними, работать вместе. Вовсе не потому что Шерлок демонстрировал свой норов или Джек не хотел раскрывать своих секретов. Им было сложно работать вместе, потому что почти невозможно было устоять и не поддаться искушению бросить всё и завалиться в койку всякий раз, когда их руки случайно соприкасались, и на них накатывала горячая волна желания, лишавшая сил. Хоть Шерлок и понимал, что нужно было потерпеть, довести до конца очередное расследование, из последних сил высидеть на очередном нескончаемом совещании в Ярде, дождаться вечера, и тогда... Тогда, оставшись вдвоём, они могли, наконец, поддаться своим желаниям, своей страсти. Каждый вечер они падали в белые сугробы одеял и простыней и доводили друг друга до полного изнеможения. Каждый вечер, каждую ночь, всю ночь...

А наутро невыспавшийся Шерлок с тёмными кругами под глазами вынужден был вставать и нестись по зову инспектора Лестрейда на место очередного преступления или в Скотленд-Ярд и ждать, изнывая от желания, до вечера, отвечать невпопад на вопросы Грега и Салли, кивать головой и улыбаться Андерсену, хоть сам ничегошеньки не понял, потому что всё пропустил мимо ушей (хотя раньше отключал лишь несущественное), поскольку всё это время он слышал лишь тихий шёпот своих тайных желаний и гулкий стук сердца где-то в районе горла. Только это было для него сейчас важным, намного важнее всего остального, даже важнее поисков Джона. Джек полностью заменил ему теперь Джона, сопровождая его везде и помогая в расследованиях.

Шерлок был сбит с толку тем, что у него с трудом получалось довести до конца простенькую логическую цепочку, что он едва мог сосредоточиться на расследовании столь интересного ему раньше убийства или на том, как им обнаружить эту чёртову артронную энергию (на последнее почему-то вообще не оставалось времени). Его мысли снова и снова сворачивали в сторону секса, подумав о котором, он сразу же хотел им заняться. Как странно было то, что подобное происходило с ним, столько лет успешно игнорировавшим этот аспект человеческой жизни. Похоже, что его умственная деятельность претерпела кардинальные изменения, превратившись в безумственную деятельность, потому что происходившее сейчас между ним и Харкнессом можно было назвать лишь безумством. Ведь зачастую он даже не хотел ждать до ночи и набрасывался на Джека, отдаваясь ему там, где их настигала страсть. 

В первый раз это произошло утром на кухне через день после их первой ночи. Пока грелся чайник, Шерлок уселся с ноутбуком за стол и залез в интернет. Джек, тоже намеревавшийся выпить кофе, подошёл к нему сзади и просто положил руки на его плечи, заглядывая в экран. Не пострадал в тот день лишь ноутбук, который Джек каким-то чудом успел аккуратно переместить на пол. Всё остальное, стоявшее на столе, было беспощадно сметено на пол. Холмс тут же оказался лежащим на столе без пижамных штанов и в распахнутом халате. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками он расстёгивал ремень и молнию на брюках капитана, в то время как тот, обрадованный этим неожиданным порывом, расстёгивал пуговицы на пижамной рубашке детектива. Достаточно было одного глубокого поцелуя и нескольких поглаживающих движений по груди и бёдрам Шерлока, чтобы он сам обхватил ногами талию Джека и простонал: «Возьми меня». Харкнесса не нужно было просить дважды. Он сразу же вошёл в Холмса, заставив того стонать от ритмичных движений внутри, впиваться в его спину ногтями и стискивать её ногами. Возбуждение Шерлока от силы и новизны ощущений всё нарастало, испытываемое им удовольствие становилось почти мучительным, подводя его к самому краю и заставляя вскрикивать всякий раз, когда член Джека задевал простату. Ему казалось, что всё это продолжалось слишком долго, при каждом толчке Шерлоку не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы переступить за край и взорваться во вспышке наслаждения. И вот, наконец, кончая в него, капитан сжалился и сделал несколько резких движений рукой по члену детектива, заставив того содрогнуться от мощного оргазма и вцепиться зубами в его плечо.

Кроме кухонного стола местами боевой славы стали кресло, ковёр и диван в гостиной, ванная, а также туалет в Скотленд-Ярде, где они по очереди сделали друг другу минет. Миссис Хадсон теперь больше не врывалась на второй этаж без стука. Она вообще перестала там появляться. Одно дело что-то нафантазировать себе о нетрадиционных отношениях своих жильцов, и другое – увидеть собственными глазами. Это было бы чересчур даже для женщины столь прогрессивных взглядов, как миссис Хадсон. Ей хватало того, что она еженощно, а то и ежедневно, слышала весь этот Dolby Surround сверху.

 

Неужели он из-за этого поглупел, и всегда будет вести себя словно сексуально озабоченный подросток? В очередной раз подумав так, Шерлок спросил Джека:

\- Скажи, теперь всегда так будет? Эта моя одержимость сексом и неспособность мыслить, как прежде, здраво и логично?

\- Конечно, нет, - слегка улыбнулся тот. – Месяц, плюс минус неделя, а потом ты вспомнишь, что на свете существует масса других интересных вещей помимо секса, и постепенно вернёшься в прежнее состояние, к сожалению.

\- Почему это «к сожалению»? – Ответ капитана успокоил, но несколько озадачил Холмса. - Ведь то, что происходит со мной сейчас - ненормально.

\- Ненормально, но прекрасно, кроме того, таким ты мне гораздо больше нравишься. А потом ты будешь хотеть заниматься сексом намного реже, - Харкнесс, давно привыкший довольствоваться синицей в руках, если не мог получить журавля, обнял его и одарил долгим волнующим поцелуем, от которого Шерлок прижался к нему всем телом и решил, что нужно пользоваться моментом, если уж у них обоих пошла такая волна.

Позже ответ Джека заставил Шерлока задуматься. Поиски Доктора и Джона были тем, что свело их с Харкнессом, и являлось поводом оставаться вместе. Он понимал, что в тот день, когда они найдут Доктора, им с Джеком придётся расстаться, и, возможно, навсегда. Шерлок по-прежнему хотел вернуть Джона, но и от Харкнесса он отказываться не хотел. Джон всё ещё был нужен ему, но Джек тоже стал необходим. Ох, насколько сложными оказались эти обыкновенные человеческие взаимоотношения…


	14. Асгард

Доктор недолго пробыл в отключке. Ровно столько времени, сколько понадобилась Ватсону, чтобы переодеть его в привычный костюм и переодеться самому. Придя в себя, Доктор, конечно же, выказал недоумение:

\- Джон, что со мной произошло? Почему я лежал на полу?

\- ТАРДИС тряхнуло, и ты, падая, ударился головой о консоль, что и стало причиной потери сознания, - правдоподобно соврал Ватсон.

Доктор помотал головой, как бы испытывая её на прочность и, оставшись доволен результатом, вскочил на ноги. Бросив взгляд на мониторы, он расплылся в довольной улыбке:

\- Джон, вырвавшись из гравитационного поля Солнца, Старушка привезла нас в одно из красивейших мест во Вселенной. Идём, - Доктор двинулся в сторону двери.

\- Я никуда не пойду, пока не пообедаю, - взбунтовался Джон, у которого уже несколько часов кишки марш играли. – Может, повелители времени и могут обходиться без пищи, но я не могу. Мне нужна хоть какая-нибудь человеческая еда, иначе я скоро откину копыта.

\- Микроволновый адаптер ТАРДИС может синтезировать любую пищу, нужно только задать программу. Предлагаю взять еду с собой и устроить пикник на природе. Пожалуй, я бы тоже пообедал. А не откушать ли нам чего-нибудь жареного, например, жареную курицу? - Доктор вопросительно посмотрел на Ватсона.

\- Я настолько голоден, что съел бы даже шашлык из собачатины, - увидев, как поползли вверх брови галифрейца, Джон понял, что ляпнул глупость. – Но, лучше пусть это будет курица, а ещё свежий багет, огурцы и помидоры.

Доктор отстучал стаккато по клавишам на консоли, и уже через пару минут, открыв прозрачную дверцу под ней, получил свой заказ, сложенный в корзинку для пикников.

\- Фантастика! – Восхитился Ватсон и ступил вслед за Доктором на планету, носящую гордое имя небесного города скандинавских богов.

Это место действительно было прекрасным. Нетронутая цивилизацией природа во всей своей чистоте и первозданности поражала своей красотой. Вокруг них простиралась бескрайняя равнина, заросшая высокой травой всех оттенков зелёного от бледно-салатового до малахитового с вкраплениями неярких разноцветных пятен – полевых цветов. Справа на горизонте маячили синие горы, увенчанные снежными шапками. Находящаяся слева река с сиреневым водопадом впечатлила бы даже самого равнодушного человека. Джон таковым не был, поэтому интенсивно вертел головой, восхищённо открыв рот. Неподалёку паслось стадо животных, напоминавших помесь овец и диких кабанов. Небо здесь было не голубым, а изумрудным. Но больше всего городского жителя поражала возможность смотреть вдаль без препятствий и видеть горизонт со всех сторон. Воздух был чистым и вкусным, он резко контрастировал с той газообразной субстанцией, которой привык дышать Ватсон, живя в Лондоне.

Они уселись в траву на краю обрыва над рекой, и под мерный рокот водопада учинили расправу над ещё тёплой жареной курицей, покрытой золотисто-коричневой хрустящей шкуркой. Эта курица, съеденная на свежем воздухе, показалась Джону самым вкусным, что он когда-либо ел в своей жизни. Ведь это была почти инопланетная курица, которая с хрустом за ушами перемалывалась его зубами и отправлялась в изголодавшийся желудок, который только что чуть не начал переваривать сам себя. К счастью, Доктор не забыл о салфетках, которые были крайне необходимы, чтобы вытереть запачканные руки, и о воде в небольших пластиковых бутылочках.

Поев, они ещё некоторое время гуляли, пока галифрейцу не стало скучно, тогда он сказал:

\- Ну что, Джон, отправляемся дальше?

\- Доктор, если тут нет хищных рыб, змей или крокодилов, то я хотел бы искупаться в реке, - неожиданно для галифрейца заявил Ватсон.

\- Насколько я знаю, таковые отсутствуют, но ты не сможешь здесь спуститься, берег слишком крут, - Доктор на секунду замолк, а потом у него на лице появилось лукавое выражение, как у маленького ребёнка, вдохновенно замышляющего очередную интересную шкоду. – Но я могу переместить ТАРДИС так, чтобы она зависла над водой.

\- Это будет здорово! – Теперь загорелись глаза Ватсона. – С неё можно будет нырять в воду. Кто первый добежит к ТАРДИС, тот первый прыгнет в воду.

Развернувшись, оба помчались наперегонки к синей телефонной будке. Доктор сначала не собирался заниматься подобными глупостями, но его разобрал азарт, и он стремительно сокращал расстояние своими длинными ногами. Оба добежали одновременно и застряли в двери, потому что каждый старался протиснуться внутрь первым и не желал уступать. В конце концов, оба ввалились и упали на пол. Таким образом, победила дружба, а также интеллигентные толчки локтями в бок соседа.

Недолгая суета у консоли, и ТАРДИС со скрежетом сдвинулась с места, а потом остановилась. Выглянув из двери, Доктор довольно улыбнулся:

\- Тютелька в тютельку, полметра над поверхностью воды. Кто первый разденется, тот и прыгает первым, – Доктор стал избавляться от одежды с такой скоростью, как будто сдавал армейский норматив, но не на одевание, а на раздевание.

Джон не отставал от него, ведь он-то реально служил в армии и имел богатый опыт скоростных переодеваний. Поскольку в его облачении было меньше деталей, то он закончил первым и, разбежавшись, сиганул в воду «бомбочкой», подняв радужные фонтаны брызг. Вслед за ним, подпрыгнув вверх и изящно перевернувшись в воздухе, как нож в масло, вошёл в воду не стесняющийся своей наготы тощий галифреец. Тишину взорвали радостные вопли и фырканье. Два взрослых мужчины изволили шалить, как провинциальные подростки, то устраивая заплыв наперегонки, то пытаясь утопить друг друга.


	15. Осколки

Харкнесс подошёл к склонившемуся над столом Холмсу и положил руку ему на плечо - никакой реакции. Шерлок продолжал увлечённо царапать ручкой на листе бумаги своим мелким неразборчивым почерком, похожим на арабскую вязь, замысловатые цепочки формул. Джек погладил его плечи и спину, надеясь хотя бы на поцелуй, но резким движением плеча Шерлок сбросил с себя руку и буркнул:

\- Не мешай. Мне нужно работать, а ты отвлекаешь.

\- Шерлок, уже поздно, идём спать, - произнёс капитан.

\- Иди, ложись. Я не могу спать, когда только поймал мысль.

И Джек ушёл в свою спальню наверху. Всё происходило именно так, как он и предвидел: их страсти хватило всего на месяц. Сначала Шерлок перестал на него набрасываться, потом стал уклоняться от его ласк под предлогом того, что ему нужно работать, и, в конце концов, на прошлой неделе уехал на три дня, не взяв его с собой. Теперь они спали в разных спальнях. Джек понимал, что вскоре им с Шерлоком предстоит расстаться. Рано или поздно так случалось со всеми его любимыми: они всегда погибали или покидали его. И всё равно, проводили они вместе месяц или десять лет, этого всегда было слишком мало и казалось ему лишь мигом в сравнении с его вечной жизнью. Он давно свыкся с этим, научился довольствоваться временными связями, но всё равно в той или иной степени привязывался ко всем своим партнёрам. И ему каждый раз было больно терять человека, который стал ему дорог.

 

Когда гормональная буря в организме Шерлока немного улеглась, пришло отрезвление и осознание того, что он сотворил по отношению к Джону. Ему стало нестерпимо стыдно одновременно за то, что он изменял Джону, и за то, что он обманывал Джека, возможно, надеявшегося на его чувства, в то время как Шерлок испытывал по отношению к нему лишь вожделение. Шерлоку ужасно не нравился этот душевный раздрай. Поэтому он с головой ушёл в работу.

Оказалось, что артронную энергию мог улавливать аппарат МРТ, нужно было лишь усовершенствовать его так, чтобы он стал миниатюрным и мог производить сканирование не только объекта, находящегося в непосредственной близости от него. Эту задачу с использованием экспроприированных Шерлоком из UNIT необходимых материалов и оборудования выполнял Харкнесс. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит превратилась в подобие филиала секретной научной лаборатории.

Промаявшись больше месяца над созданием звуковой отвёртки, принцип действия которой он понял сразу из объяснений Джека, но не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к проблеме, Холмс вспомнил, что его мать – гениальный физик, и решил «взять помощь клуба». Он предпочёл отправиться к ней один не только для того, чтобы не возникло проблем с объяснением того, кем ему доводится Джек, но и потому, что хотел побыть какое-то время в одиночестве и привести в порядок свои мысли.

Пребывание в доме родителей принесло свои плоды: запавшие щёки Шерлока чуть округлились благодаря регулярному полноценному питанию, круги под глазами исчезли, потому что стоило ему коснуться головой подушки на его старой кровати, как он проваливался в сон без сновидений. Однако самым главным было то, что мама подала ему отличную идею для создания многофункционального звукового инструмента. Поэтому Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит радостным и энергичным. Теперь он думал только о том, что скоро сможет вернуть Джона, и всё станет на свои места.

 

Наконец, наступил тот день, когда после кропотливой двухмесячной работы с помощью созданной и успешно протестированной Шерлоком звуковой отвёртки работоспособность манипулятора временной воронки была восстановлена, и пришла пора испытать магниторезонансный сканер, который благодаря усилиям Джека получился небольшим и помещался в кейс. Накануне они провели бурную ночь в объятиях друг друга, понимая, что это, возможно, был их прощальный секс. Поэтому им удалось уснуть лишь к утру, а проснуться – к полудню. Наскоро перекусив, детектив с чемоданчиком, в котором был сканер, и капитан вышли из квартиры.

Испытания сканера было решено провести следующим образом: Джек собирался переместиться в один из случайно выбранных им отдалённых районов Лондона, а Шерлок, находясь на смотровой площадке самого высокого здания в Лондоне - небоскреба Осколок*, должен был при помощи сканера отыскать его.

От успеха сегодняшнего эксперимента зависело, можно ли использовать сканер или же понадобится ещё какое-то время для его доработки. В любом случае это был конец важного этапа работы. Поэтому Шерлок слегка волновался, но это было радостное волнение. Перед тем, как войти в здание, он поднял голову, посмотрел вверх на гигантскую перевёрнутую сосульку, уходящую в небо, и усмехнулся яркому солнцу, сиявшему в небе и отражавшемуся от окон Осколка.

Заплатив 25 фунтов за билет, Шерлок вместе с другими экскурсантами шагнул в лифт. В кабине поначалу было почти темно, затем на потолке появилось звёздное небо, за ним – своды Сикстинской Капеллы. Оказалось, что весь потолок лифта был покрыт секциями плазменных экранов. Девушка-экскурсовод в форменной белой блузе и бордовом жилете рассказывала об истории строительства небоскрёба. На плазменной панели в углу лифта сменяли друг друга цифры преодолеваемых этажей. Меньше чем через минуту двери открылись на 33-м этаже, и по коридору, на тёмных стенах и полу которого была нарисована карта Лондона, посетители прошли к следующему лифту, который должен был довезти их до 68-го этажа. Зеркальные стены визуально увеличивали небольшое пространство кабины, а на плазменных экранах потолка сменялись изображения различных небоскрёбов столицы. От быстрого подъёма скоростного лифта у Шерлока заложило уши. Большая часть посетителей, выйдя из лифта, осталась на застеклённой смотровой площадке 68-го этажа, но детективу нужна была самая высокая точка, обеспечивающая наилучший обзор, поэтому он поднялся по лестнице на 72-й этаж, где на высоте трёхсот метров находилась частично незастеклённая смотровая площадка, на которой было намного меньше экскурсантов.

От открывшегося вида (как утверждал экскурсовод, в хорошую погоду видимость составляла до 68-ми километров в любом направлении) захватывало дух. С этой высоты Лондонский мост и большинство окружающих его домов выглядели игрушечными, словно их макеты из немецкого конструктора ради развлечения собрал ребёнок. Однако Шерлок прибыл сюда не для того, чтобы любоваться красотами столицы. Охрана не заинтересовалась содержимым чемоданчика Шерлока, решив, что там профессиональная видеокамера, под которую и был замаскирован прибор, поэтому он беспрепятственно вынул сканер, включил его и, наведя объектив на линию горизонта, стал обходить площадку по кругу, глядя на небольшой экранчик.

Пара минут, и на дисплее сканера показался всплеск, сигнализирующий о наличии мощного источника артронной энергии. Шерлок определил направление и расстояние до него. Поворачиваясь к выходу на лестницу со всё ещё работающим сканером в руках, Холмс с удивлением заметил ещё один всплеск артронной энергии. Он просканировал тщательнее тот сектор пространства и убедился наличии ещё одного столь же мощного источника артронной энергии. Одно из двух: либо прибор настроен неверно, либо ему повезло с первого раза обнаружить таинственного Доктора. Шерлок засёк координаты второго источника, сверился с картой Лондона, затем набрал номер Харкнесса:

\- Джек, сканер показывает что-то странное. Ты же не можешь находиться одновременно в Ричмондском парке и на Бромптонском кладбище.

\- Прибор не врёт. Я нахожусь в Ричмондском парке, - ответил капитан. - Значит, второй источник – это Доктор. Нам нужно торопиться. Он может пробыть там всего несколько минут. Ты на смотровой площадке 72-го этажа?

\- Да. Что мы будем делать?

\- Сейчас я телепортируюсь к тебе, - не успел Джек договорить эту фразу, как появился на площадке в двух шагах от Шерлока. – Покажи мне координаты.

Выбив дробь на своём браслете-манипуляторе, Джек скомандовал Холмсу, едва успевшему спрятать сканер в кейс:

\- Держись за меня, - он обнял детектива обеими руками за талию.

Мир вокруг них словно раскололся на миллионы разноцветных осколков, которые закружились, словно в калейдоскопе. А трое русских туристов, фотографировавшихся на смотровой площадке, ещё долго стояли, разинув рты, и смотрели на то место, откуда только что исчезли двое высоких мужчин, и медленно приходили к выводу, что надо меньше пить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду небоскрёб The Shard, что в переводе с английского означает «осколок». http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shard


	16. Плачущий Ангел

После Асгарда они побывали на стольких планетах, что Джон успел сбиться со счёта. Они посетили планету Барселона, на которой обитали разумные безносые собаки, Нью-Нью-Йорк, где жили люди-кошки и много других интересных планет, населённых не менее необычными жителями. Ватсон трижды просил Доктора, отвезти его в то время, когда Шерлок ещё не упал с крыши, но всякий раз тот отказывал, утверждая с пеной у рта, что это может создать дыру в пространственно-временной ткани, куда затянет половину Вселенной. Джон не понимал, как спасение Шерлока может погубить Вселенную, но спорить с галифрейцем было не легче, чем пытаться переубедить Холмса-младшего, когда тот втемяшивал себе что-то в голову. В конце концов, Джон затосковал по родному городу и захотел вернуться на Землю. 

 

Перед тем, как высадить Ватсона там, откуда забрал, Доктор решил показать ему Лондон начала 22-го века. Оставив ТАРДИС в Кенсингтонском саду, Доктор и Джон отправились на прогулку. Из-за обилия небоскрёбов, вытеснивших невысокие дома старой застройки, Кенсингтон теперь выглядел, как Сити начала 21-го века. Родной город казался сейчас Ватсону ещё более чуждым, чем все те далёкие планеты, на которых он побывал. По мере их продвижения по улице рядом с ними то и дело возникала навязчивая трёхмерная голографическая реклама разнообразных товаров и услуг с объёмным звуком. На улицах росли исполинские деревья. Доктор сказал, что они – результат генной инженерии. Эти зелёные гиганты вырабатывали кислород, без которого люди просто погибли бы в мегаполисе. Над шоссе мчались обтекаемой формы автомобили на воздушной подушке, а над головами во всех направлениях бесшумно проносились странные почти прозрачные летательные аппараты. Всезнайка Доктор пояснил, что это были антигравы, корпуса которых были сделаны из прочного полимерного волокна, которое могло менять свою прозрачность в зависимости от желания водителя. Однако необычней всего здесь были люди, которые ходили по улицам и сидели в кафе с отсутствующим видом, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Доктор пояснил, что почти все земляне ставили себе в этот период импланты для прямого доступа в Интернет и были сосредоточены на том, что происходило с ними в виртуальном пространстве. Ватсона это ужасно огорчило. Всё же было бы очень интересно поговорить с людьми из будущего, но они предпочитали играть или общаться с друзьями, с которыми никогда в жизни не встречались, не замечая тех, кто был рядом.

Ноги Джона, помимо его воли привели их на Бромптонском кладбище, где был похоронен Шерлок. Удивительно, но кладбище сохранилось, однако теперь оно выглядело таким же старым и заброшенным, как Хайгейтское кладбище в конце 20-го века. Войдя через ворота, Доктор и Джон и зашагали по высокой траве между рядами могил. Вот и могила Шерлока, которую, судя по отсутствию цветов на ней, уже давным-давно никто не посещал. Знакомая плита из чёрного полированного мрамора, но рядом с ней то, чего не было раньше - статуя в человеческий рост из потемневшего, изъеденного временем и кислотными дождями, мрамора. Неужели мистер Британское правительство так расщедрился? Статуя была так прекрасна, что Джон невольно задался вопросом: это камень превратился в человека или человек – в камень. Это был прекрасно сложенный юноша с огромными крыльями за спиной. Поникшие плечи, опущенное лицо, руки, прикрывающие глаза, - всё было свидетельством скорби. Волнистые волосы статуи делали её чем-то похожей на Шерлока, и Джону стало жаль, что невозможно рассмотреть лицо статуи из-за рук, заслонявших большую его часть. 

Джон повернулся и позвал Доктора, занятого разглядыванием старинного надгробия с надписью «Клара Освин Освальд» и изображением красивой молодой девушки. Доктор задумался. Эта девушка казалась ему смутно знакомой, но он никак не мог вспомнить, почему. Поэтому Десятый не сразу обратил внимание на опасную находку Ватсона. 

Когда Джон снова обратил свой взор на статую, она выглядела иначе. Голова статуи теперь была поднята к небу, её открытые глаза смотрели вверх. Мраморные руки были сложены в молитвенном жесте на уровне груди, но в остальном статуя оказалась не так похожа на его погибшего друга, как ему показалось сначала. Удивлённый Ватсон снова обратился к галифрейцу:

\- Доктор, тут что-то странное. Я готов поклясться, что секунду назад статуя выглядела иначе. Такое впечатление, что она живая.

\- Джон, продолжай смотреть на статую, - взволнованно (небывалое дело) сказал Доктор, который, перепрыгивая через могилы, уже мчался к Ватсону. – Ни в коем случае не поворачивай головы, не отводи взгляд и не моргай. Потому что она, действительно, живая. Это - Плачущий Ангел. Пока ты смотришь на него, это - статуя, но стоит только повернуться к нему спиной, как он оживает и обретает способность двигаться.

\- Ну и что в этом такого ужасного, кроме того, что становится муторно рядом со статуей, способной двигаться? – Спросил Ватсон, который немного успокоился, поняв, что не сошёл с ума.

\- При прикосновении Плачущего Ангела тот, до кого он дотронулся, перемещается на несколько десятков лет назад и доживает там свой век без возможности вернуться в своё время. А сам Ангел питается энергией тех дней, которые могла бы прожить его жертва, - ответил галифреец.

\- Значит, нам надо уносить от него ноги, - заключил Джон. - Но как нам уйти отсюда, если мы не можем перестать смотреть на него?

\- Спокойно, Джон, дай мне руку, - произнёс Доктор, который не собирался терять спутника подобным образом. - Продолжай смотреть на статую, а я поведу тебя к выходу.

Ватсон протянул руку, ухватившись за которую, повелитель времени потянул его за собой. И тут Джон, уже сделав шаг назад, периферическим зрением заметил что-то необычное. Это было на чёрной мраморной плите, и оно было крайне важным, поэтому он не смог удержаться и перевёл туда взгляд. На знакомой плите появились дата и год смерти Шерлока, и они были другими, намного позже того страшного дня, когда он упал с крыши Бартс! А под этой датой было ещё одно имя: «Джон Хэмиш Ватсон». После того, что он увидел, Джону не было страшно, когда упавшая на него тень заслонила солнце, и холодный мрамор коснулся его плеча, а вот для Доктора прикосновение каменной десницы оказалось неожиданным и потому пугающим. У обоих потемнело в глазах, их закружило, завертело, и швырнуло куда-то. Когда сознание прояснилось, они поняли, что лежат на траве на том же кладбище, только Ангела рядом уже не было, и надгробие имело тот же вид, что и после похорон Шерлока.

\- Чёрт! – Выругался Доктор. - Я снова попал в ловушку. Я оказался в прошлом, а ТАРДИС - в будущем. Нужно срочно что-то придумать, чтобы вернуться туда.

\- А я не стану туда возвращаться. Уверен, что я сейчас как раз там, где и должен быть, - спокойно сказал Ватсон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плачущий ангел:  
> http://i1167.photobucket.com/albums/q633/formicona/ITALY-10104Medium.jpg


	17. За встречей - расставанье

Когда цветные осколки снова сложились в цельную картину мира, Шерлок увидел, что они стоят на Бромптонском кладбище неподалёку от его пустой могилы. Голова детектива кружилась, как после целого дня, проведенного на аттракционах в Диснейленде, а тело ломило так, будто его недавно избили. Но это была ерунда по сравнению с тем, что в трёх шагах от него с не менее ошалевшим видом, чем он сам, стоял Джон Ватсон в своей любимой чёрной куртке рядом с высоким худым мужчиной, одетым в синий костюм-тройку и длинный коричневый плащ.

 

\- А я не стану туда возвращаться. Уверен, что я сейчас как раз там, где и должен быть, - спокойно сказал Ватсон.

Джон встал с травы и принялся отряхиваться. Не успел он завершить это полезное занятие, как убедился в справедливости своих слов. Потому что поблизости от них с Доктором вдруг появился такой родной и в то же время изменившийся Шерлок вместе с высоким симпатичным мужчиной в длинном тёмно-синем пальто. Вспыхнувшая в душе Ватсона радость при виде друга была быстро вытеснена ревностью из-за того, что этот неизвестный обнимал детектива за талию так, как будто имел на это полное право, да и сам Шерлок свободной рукой тоже обнимал его. Что за ерунда! 

\- Шерлок, - только и смог вымолвить Джон.

Холмс заметил, как осветившееся радостью лицо Джона внезапно омрачилось, и поспешил высвободиться из объятий капитана. Обе пары несколько секунд находились на месте и молчали, приглядываясь. Первым нарушил повисшую паузу Харкнесс. Он обворожительно улыбнулся, генерируя маленькие симпатичные ямочки на щеках, и сказал:

\- Привет, Доктор. Вот мы и нашли тебя. Не хочешь поменять своего спутника, которого хочет вернуть его друг, на старого товарища?

\- Привет, Джек. Как тебе удалось найти меня? И, главное, как ты умудрился снова починить свой манипулятор? – Оживился Доктор.

\- Мне помогал сам Шерлок Холмс, - с довольной улыбкой Чеширского кота пояснил Харкнесс.

\- Так вот он, какой, Шерлок Холмс! – Воскликнул Доктор и, подойдя к Шерлоку, энергично потряс его руку. – Признаться, я представлял Вас иначе. Рад с Вами познакомиться.

Шерлок безучастно пожал узкую ладонь, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на всё ещё стоявшего на месте Джона. Тяжёлый взгляд Ватсона предвещал бурное выяснение отношений, когда его терпение дойдёт до критической точки и спокойный с виду человек взорвется, как ядерный реактор.

\- Джек, твоё появление как нельзя кстати, - обратился галифреец к Харкнессу. – Мне нужно срочно вернуться в начало 22-го века, чтобы забрать оставшуюся там ТАРДИС.

\- Вечно она от тебя сбегает, - улыбнулся Доктору Джек. Он повернулся к Шерлоку, взял в ладони его лицо и поцеловал в губы. – Прощай, Шерлок. Удачи тебе.

Ватсон просто обалдел от сего зрелища, окончательно поняв, что его друг-асексуал, которому он так и не решился признаться в своих чувствах, оказался профурсеткой.

\- Так вот, что ты имел в виду Джон, говоря, что находишься там, где и должен быть, - своего друга. Спасибо за компанию, ты был хорошим спутником. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы увидимся снова, - галифреец пожал руку Ватсона, прощаясь с ним, затем отошёл в сторону.

\- До свидания, Доктор, - Джон сумел сказать эту фразу ровным, спокойным тоном, ничем пока не выдав того, что закипало в его душе.

Харкнесс пошёл за Доктором. Вся сокрушительная мощь его обаяния была теперь направлена на повелителя времени. Шерлок почувствовал себя так, как будто только что был освещён светом маяка, а теперь наступила темнота, и кто знает, сколько времени может пройти, пока он дождётся, чтобы на него снова упал луч света.

\- Вводи координаты, - произнёс капитан, протягивая руку с браслетом Доктору, а другой - обнимая его за талию.

\- Джек, снова ты за своё?! – Раздражённо прикрикнул на него галифреец.

\- Но мы же должны держаться друг за друга, чтобы манипулятор переместил нас обоих, - невинным тоном произнёс Харкнесс. – Ладно, можешь обнять меня сам, я не против, - продолжил он. – Кстати, ты первым начал эту игру, сказав, что поцелуешь меня, если я угощу тебя ужином. Может быть, мы сначала сходим куда-нибудь поужинать?

\- Сначала я должен добраться до ТАРДИС и убедиться, что за время моего отсутствия её никто не угнал, - с напускной строгостью сказал Доктор и стал нажимать кнопки манипулятора временной воронки.

Перед Харкнессом сейчас открывались небывалые перспективы – впервые ему предоставлялась возможность побыть наедине с Доктором. Возможно, теперь, когда рядом с ним нет очередной симпатичной девушки, Джеку удастся уломать закостеневшего в своей гетеросексуальности галифрейца. Джек снова обнял Доктора и перед тем, как они оба исчезли, подмигнул Шерлоку. Лишь после этого Ватсон отмер и сделал первый нерешительный шаг в сторону Холмса.

\- Значит, ты жив, - констатировал он очевидный факт. – И давно ты вернулся домой?

\- Чуть больше двух месяцев назад, - чуть слышно ответил Шерлок, вглядываясь в глаза друга цвета грозовых туч и ища там надежду на прощенье.

\- А ты не мог сделать этого раньше?! Если не хотел возвращаться, так мог хотя бы SMS или письмо по почте прислать! Одно слово, чтобы сообщить мне, что ты жив! – Джон сорвался на крик.

\- Джон, я… - начал Шерлок.

\- Какая же ты сволочь! – Джон от души заехал ему в скулу кулаком, потом резко развернулся и быстро зашагал к выходу с кладбища.

Шерлок, прижав свободную от чемоданчика руку к пылающей щеке, поспешил за ним.


	18. Холодная война и горячее примирение

Уже неделю длилась эта холодная война между двумя любящими друг друга соседями. Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, но не разговаривал с Шерлоком. Все восклицания Холмса типа: «Джон, послушай, я могу объяснить, всё это было ради тебя…», как волны об утёс, разбивались о стену этого молчания. Первым делом Ватсон выбросил все рубашки и футболки большого размера, ну, и чужие трусы, разумеется, найденные в своём шкафу, сменил бельё на кровати и улёгся спать. 

Когда Джон спустился на следующее утро вниз, его чуть удар не хватил. Детектив стоял у плиты в халате, надетом на голое тело, и жарил блинчики. «Вероятно, настоящий Шерлок погиб, а это – его двойник. Ну, не может Шерлок встать с утра пораньше, навести порядок на кухне, да ещё и готовить на ней что-то кроме взрывоопасной дурно пахнущей смеси», - подумал Ватсон, усаживаясь за сверкающий чистотой стол. Шерлок молча поставил перед ним чашку с кофе (надо же, запомнил, без сахара) и тарелку, на которой блинчики были уложены так, что получившаяся конструкция походила на Сиднейский оперный театр. Вокруг театра поблёскивало озерцо абрикосового джема. Всё это, оказавшееся вполне съедобным, было моментально поглощено Джоном, отчего Холмс-младший улыбнулся уголком рта и сразу же выдал ему новую порцию блинчиков, уложенных столь же причудливым образом.

После завтрака, пока Джон, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, принялся изучать последние новости, Шерлок приступил к совершению очередного подвига – он начал уборку в квартире. Дабы не смотреть на эту красивую публичную задницу и стройные ноги, к которым то и дело возвращался его взгляд, Ватсон поднялся в свою спальню. Там он позвонил в больницу, чтобы узнать, сможет ли он завтра приступить к работе. Оказалось, что на его место уже взяли другого врача, а это значило, что придётся искать новое место работы. 

Джон не стал задавать вопросов Холмсу о его взаимоотношениях с Джеком. Ему и так всё было ясно из увиденного им поцелуя и многозначительных замечаний миссис Хадсон о том, как она рада возвращению Джона, что теперь она, наконец, сможет по ночам спать спокойно. Из того, что он увидел в будущем, Ватсон понял, что они с Шерлоком не расстанутся даже после смерти, но вернувшись в своё время, получил такой болезненный удар, от которого трудно было прийти в себя. Джон был рад тому, что Шерлок жив, и в то же время уязвлён тем, как быстро тот прыгнул в койку с кем-то другим. 

 

Время шло, и постепенно обида Джона на Шерлока утихала, превращаясь в желание помириться с этой новой его ипостасью, так мило пытающейся загладить свою вину. Ватсону даже в магазин ходить не приходилось – это, как и прочую домашнюю работу, теперь взял на себя Холмс. Иногда Джону хотелось обнять его и не отпускать от себя. Но не станет же Джон просить у него прощения, ведь он считал, что Шерлок схлопотал по морде по заслугам. Вот пусть сам и ломает теперь голову, как наладить с ним отношения. Но дни летели, а Шерлок так и не попытался с ним поговорить. Это вселяло беспокойство. Он ведь не знал, что упрямый Шерлок решил дождаться, когда ему надоест играть в молчанку.

«А не надо было так часто кричать, что ты не гей, - ехидно твердил внутренний голос Ватсона. – Глядишь, он обратил бы внимание на тебя, а не на того красавчика». Да, Джон вынужден был признать, что он явно проигрывал на фоне высокого симпатичного Харкнесса. Он уже сто раз успел проклясть свои отчаянные усилия по сохранению традиционной ориентации и был бы рад сменить её, но не представлял, как заговорить на эту тему с Шерлоком, не касаясь при этом его измены, которая по-прежнему дикой кошкой царапала сердце. Хотя, если быть честным, то и у него самого было рыльце в пушку. Ведь то, что произошло у них с Доктором, тоже можно было считать изменой.

Чем дольше Джон думал, как же ему поговорить с Шерлоком, тем глупее ему казались все те фразы, которые он смог придумать для того, чтобы начать диалог. Чем дольше молчал Джон, тем деятельнее становился Шерлок, наведя под конец недели музейную чистоту в квартире. В этом выстроенном гениальной логикой порядке оказалось намного сложнее найти нужную вещь, чем в прежнем творческом бардаке.

 

Шерлок всё время наблюдал за Ватсоном, но после первой неудачи не решался начать с ним разговор. Джон всё так же молчал, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, и изучал объявления в интернете, то и дело бормоча себе под нос: «Нет, это точно не подойдёт». Из этого Холмс заключил, что Ватсон ищет себе новую квартиру, не подозревая о том, что он ищет работу. Поэтому под конец недели беспокойство Шерлока о том, как бы Джон не съехал от него, достигло апогея. 

Этим вечером, когда Джон сидел в своём кресле, рассеянно просматривая свежий номер «Гардиан», Шерлок решил пойти ва-банк. Отметя полторы дюжины заранее заготовленных логичных объяснений своих поступков, он просто присел на подлокотник кресла рядом с Джоном и поцеловал его. Все гневные возражения застряли во рту Ватсона вместе с языком Холмса, нежно скользившим по его нёбу и дёснам. Вместо того чтобы дать нахалу опор, Джон закрыл глаза и тоже отправил свой язык на разведку, протолкнув его сквозь приоткрытые пухлые губы. Руки Ватсона сильно сжали плечи Шерлока, прижимая его к себе. Шерлок тихонько простонал, обнимая спину Джона и жадно впиваясь своими губами в его губы. Они оба задыхались не только от нехватки кислорода, но и от нахлынувшего на них желания. 

Таким естественным сейчас показалось для Джона снять с Шерлока халат (бесстыжий детектив оказался под ним без трусов), обнажая его прекрасное тело, к изучению которого тут же приступили его руки и губы, оставляя на бледной чувствительной коже шеи и плеч багровые метки. Тем временем Шерлок вытащил из брюк Джона его рубашку и залез под неё своими руками, поглаживая грудь и живот своего любимого доктора. Этого показалось ему недостаточно, и рубашка вскоре была отброшена на пол. За ней последовали брюки и трусы Ватсона. После этого бледная кожа без препон смогла соприкоснуться с загорелой, даря и получая взамен массу новых запредельных ощущений. Мягкие чуть шершавые языки снова вступили в борьбу за захват чужих территорий. Борьбу, в которой не было проигравших.

Шерлок неторопливо и обстоятельно выцеловывал шрам под левой ключицей Джона, который в это время целовал и слегка покусывал то, до чего смог дотянуться – шею детектива сзади. Затем Холмс уделил внимание возбуждённым соскам Ватсона, посасывая и полизывая их. Джон в это время мял и поглаживал пальцами кожу на мускулистой спине Шерлока. Оказалось, что их сложную проблему перемирия лучше решать без разговоров.

Шерлок, проложив дорожку из влажных поцелуев вниз по упругому животу по-прежнему сидевшего в кресле Джона, став на колени, легонько провёл языком вокруг головки его возбуждённого члена. Джон закрыл глаза, застонал и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, вцепился в кудри Шерлока так, как будто собирался выдрать половину волос. Холмс слизнул прозрачную солоноватую каплю предэякулянта с уретры, которая сейчас была похожа на маленький, жадно приоткрытый рот, и стал приносить Джону извинения не словами, а губами, скользя ими от головки к основанию его члена и обратно. Его ладони легонько поглаживали внутреннюю поверхность бёдер Ватсона, который теперь стонал непрерывно. Музыкальные пальцы нежно погладили мошонку. Заглотив член целиком, Шерлок стал двигать головой взад-вперёд, посасывая его, дразня языком и чувствуя, как всё сильнее проступают под гладкой кожей перекрученные, как стволы дикого винограда, налитые кровью венки. Шерлок на мгновение замер и надавил языком на уздечку.

\- Шерлок, я сейчас кончу, - прошептал Джон, открывая глаза.

\- Нет, не так быстро, - возразил детектив и, на миг отстранившись, достал из кармана халата тюбик с лубрикантом.

Лёгкая паника Джона и вопрос, что собирается с ним сейчас сделать Шерлок, не успели оформиться в связную речь, поскольку тонкие пальцы, выдавившие из тюбика гель, уже равномерно размазывали его по члену Ватсона. Аквамариновые глаза с вкраплением малахита встретились с сапфировыми, и нашли в них согласие. После этого детектив взгромоздился на кресло, согнув ноги в коленях, и стал медленно садиться на член Джона. Ватсон испытал необычные и очень волнующие ощущения от этой новой их близости, столь непохожей на всё, что случалось с ним раньше. Он снова расслабленно откинулся в кресле, позволяя Шерлоку самому двигаться в том ритме, который ему нравился, и уже не понимая, кто из них двоих сейчас отдаётся другому.

Шерлок грациозно прогибался в спине и запрокидывал голову, двигая бёдрами так, чтобы обеспечить наиболее полный контакт. Его щёки покрылись румянцем, приоткрытые губы раскраснелись и выпускали из себя протяжные стоны, пока Джон, притянув к себе, не вовлёк его в бесконечно долгий восхитительный поцелуй. То, что чувствовал сейчас Шерлок, было намного сильнее испытанного им ранее, потому что теперь это происходило с тем, кого он любил. Это было не просто счастье. Это было нечто большее, совершенно незнакомое ему ранее. Это был взрыв мозга, феерия эмоций и полный срыв крыши. И каким-то неведомым образом Шерлок знал, что и Джон сейчас испытывает нечто подобное. Шерлок уже не заботился о том, что его громкие крики в те моменты, когда находившийся в нём член во время очередного движения надавливал на его простату, могут побеспокоить миссис Хадсон. 

Джон растворялся в своих ощущениях. Шерлок не просто был рядом с Джоном, он был ближе, чем кожа, такой родной и бесконечно любимый. Он был весь его, отдавая ему каждый свой вздох, каждое сводящее с ума движение бёдрами, бархат губ и шёлк кожи, одаривая нежными прикосновениями тонких пальцев и волнительными глубокими поцелуями. Каждый стон, каждое движение Шерлока подводили Джона к краю, за которым его ждало неземное блаженство. Понимая, что не продержится долго в этой жаркой тесноте, Джон обхватил ладонью член Шерлока и, сжав его, стал двигать рукой, чтобы помочь и ему поскорее достичь вершины их близости. Вскоре они кончили, огласив своими воплями не только квартиру, но и всю улицу.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Джон, оторвавшись от губ Шерлока.

\- Это значит, что ты простил меня? – Поинтересовался Холмс.

\- Если любишь человека, то всё ему простишь.

\- Джон, а как давно ты любишь меня? – Не удержался от очередного вопроса Шерлок. – И почему ты молчал об этом?

\- Давно. А как я мог тебе об этом сказать, если ты неоднократно давал мне понять, что секс тебя не интересует, а отношения и на фиг не нужны? - Ответил Ватсон, ероша шелковистые чёрные волосы.

\- Джон, я ведь тоже давно люблю тебя, - сказал Шерлок, кладя голову ему на плечо, - но ты столько раз утверждал, что ты не гей, поэтому я не решался признаться.

\- Какие же мы дураки, - заключил Джон, и они тихонько рассмеялись.

 

А где-то в дальнем космосе за миллионы световых лет от Земли Джек Харкнесс и Доктор вели спор о том, можно ли приравнять нажатие на кнопочки, программирующие микроволновый адаптер, к угощению ужином. Спор закончился боевой ничьей и одним недолгим поцелуем, но почин был положен…


End file.
